Enseñame a ser amante
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Después de que Naruto decide terminar con Hinata, ella toma una decisión...Hinata tiene orgullo, uno con apellido, Hinata Hyuuga aprenderá del que al parecer es el mejor amante... Capitulo 5.
1. Capitulo 1

**Enséñame a ser amante.**

**ShikaHina**

Pareja: Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata.

Genero: Romántico, con algo de comedia.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Naghi-chan.

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Resumen: Después de haber escuchado accidentalmente a Naruto y de que este dijera que la engañaba con Sakura, Hinata decide vengarse de dicho rubio, no sin ayuda de sus amigos de la infancia, ¿pero quien será el afortunado que la ayude a explorar el basto mundo de la seducción?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para fines de entretener.

**Capítulo 1**

"Dime lo que sea… te creeré todo… aunque todo eso sea mentira"

Nobou/NANA

-Nee- bufó un chico de cabello rubio mientras dirigía a sus ojos azules hacia el dorso de su muñeca, en el cual se hallaba un reloj- Hinata-chan está tardando demasiado.

-Hum, ¿Y qué querías?- respondió un chico con el pelo color azabache y de tez pálida- La quieres cortar ¿Quién no tardaría?

-P-pero se supone que ella no lo sabe- el chico abrió sus ojos a su máximo esplendor, dando a entender su preocupación- ¿No se lo habrás dicho Sasuke bastardo? Conociéndote.

-No me llaman Naruto, Idiota.- respondió con fastidio el Uchiha

Ambos chicos se encontraban en una cafetería, la cual no tenía muchos clientes, de hecho ellos eran los únicos, Naruto sonreía socarronamente ya que así era mejor, sin testigos, si, sin testigos, ya que cuando Hinata llegara, Sasuke se tendría que ir dejando solos a la pareja. Sasuke no estaba del todo de acuerdo del modo en que Naruto la dejaría, es más, ya había discutido con él sobre ese tema días antes, tratando de convencer al rubio de que esa decisión no era del todo buena; aquel día Naruto había alegado que no se metiera en sus asuntos que él ya lo había decidido y que no daría marcha atrás.

― Naruto― lo llamó el azabache con voz tan sería que desconcertó al oji azul― es la última pregunta que te aré sobre tú decisión y te juró que nunca más hablaré del tema, ni trataré de sonsacarte ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

El rubio observo los ojos negros como el carbón de Sasuke, y meditó su respuesta, si tenía dudas, pero odiaba que lo confundieran más, agregando que él era muy inseguro de sus decisiones, pero la mayoría de los que lo conocían sabían que él haría todo lo que se propusiera y esa decisión ya estaba tomada y seguiría sus palabras sin retractarse. Así que con toda la seriedad del mundo le dio a Sasuke su respuesta.

- Sí, estoy muy seguro de lo que hago.

Sasuke fijó su mirada hacia la puerta, había creído ver a la novia (y futura ex novia) de su amigo, pero no era ella, es más solo estaba la mesera y la encargada de caja de ese lugar.

- ¿Y por quien la cambias?- Sasuke levantó su taza y sorbió su contenido, ocultando una mueca de desagrado hacia aquel café que resultó estar cargado.

A Naruto esa pregunta le cayó de sorpresa y después sonrió, era de esperarse que su amigo sacara esas conclusiones, no por nada era un Uchiha. Llevándose a la boca un trozo de pastel.

-La cambio por Sa-ku-ra-chan.-Respondió Naruto sin una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, no le impactaba el hecho de que su amigo fuera socarrón en cualquier circunstancia, si no que en el momento en que el rubio daba su respuesta, Hinata ya había llegado hasta a ellos y había escuchado lo que decía Naruto. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a advertirle a Naruto que su novia estaba detrás de él, pero los ojos color perla de Hinata pedían a gritos que no le dijera nada y que siguieran aquella platica, aquello lo desconcertó más, observando a la oji plata y con el ceño fruncido dio un suspiro.

-Me desconciertas Naruto- decía mientras imploraba en su mente que el despistado de su amigo se diera cuenta de la presencia que estaba detrás del rubio- me habías dicho en su momento que amabas a la Hyuga, no entiendo tu comportamiento.

-Tú lo has dicho Sasuke en algún momento creí que amaba a Hinata-chan- y como si lo que dijera a continuación fuera en verdad muy importante frunció el ceño y bajo un poco el tono de su voz- pero me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era solo gratitud.

-¿Cómo que gratitud?- el Uchiha sentía cada vez más nervios, los ojos de Hinata parecían querer derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento y como parecía que Naruto estaba concentrado en algo, le hecho una mirada a lo que llevaba puesto, ella tenía la tez blanca como si fuera mármol (aquí él moreno pensó que era debido a lo que estaba escuchando), su cabello negro azulado le llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras que ella vestía una camisa manga larga color blanca, una falda negra que le llegaba un centímetro más arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas color negro, se notaba que iba rumbo a su trabajo y que se había apurado para alcanzar al rubio en ese lugar.

-Mira Sasuke, sé que te he contado casi todo lo que he pasado y sabes más de mi vida que yo mismo- Naruto sonrió- pero no te he contado el motivo por la que Hinata-chan es mi novia, como te dije fue por gratitud y para recompensar el hecho de que ella me amara desde el prescolar. De pequeño siempre en mi soledad, sentía que alguien me animaba a seguir adelante y a no rendirme nunca, desde hace dos años supe quién me apoyaba desde la sombras.

-¿Hace dos años?- inquirió Sasuke- ¿no es el tiempo que llevan juntos Hinata y tú?

-Exacto, ella hace dos años se animó a confesarme que me amaba desde que éramos pequeños y que era su inspiración- Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió, como si aquello apenas hubiera pasado el día anterior-.La verdad me quedé en shock, nunca en mi vida había recibido una confesión y nunca creí que viniera de la persona menos esperada, pero ese día me sentí en las nubes, ya sabes que en ese tiempo Sakura-chan rechazaba todas mis propuestas, y nadie me había dicho aquellas palabras, entonces en un arrebato la besé, le agradecí que hubiera creído en mí y le pedí que saliéramos como novios.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, todo lo que había pasado la Hyuga para que de buenas a primeras Naruto la dejara, si, era su amigo, pero ¡Carajo! Eso ni él mismo lo haría, una por que no querría lastimar a aquella persona y otra porque los Uchiha eran así, no consentían hacer aquel tipo de cosas, él no se consideraba sentimental ni mucho menos dulce, más bien era muy frio e insociable, pero había un punto en que no soportaba aquello, no sabía si quedarse a seguir escuchando o marcharse.

Alzó la mirada y vio como Hinata se escondía detrás de una columna de la cafetería que justamente estaba cerca del rubio, así que sin más actuaría como abogado defensor.

-Naruto, desde ese momento se vio que ella te daba su corazón, ¿Por qué te quieres ir con Sakura? Sabes que ella es muy inestable emocionalmente y que…

-No lo creo- le cortó el rubio- ella ya me dijo que me amaba.

-Ok, te dijo que te amaba, ¿Pero te lo ha demostrado?

Al momento en que Sasuke hiso esa pregunta, el moreno se arrepintió de haberla formulado, ya que el oji azul se había puesto de un rojo intenso y escondía la cabeza bajo sus manos.

-Que esto quede entre tú y yo, Sasuke,- en ese instante el Uchiha temió lo peor- Sakura es muy intensa en la cama y ahí me reflejó lo que sentía por mí, mientras que Hinata-chan es muy rígida, tímida y al momento de querer hacerlo con ella siento como si la pudiera romper.

Entonces era eso, su amigo se basaba en el sexo para "saber" quien de ellas dos lo amaba más, era un caso inútil seguir con esa platica, se había dado cuenta que solo lo molestaba y mejor dejarlo por la paz. Iba a decir que ya se tenía que ir cuando vio que Hinata salía de la cafetería con lágrimas en los ojos y a todo correr.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un celular y volteo a ver a Naruto, que tomaba aquel artefacto y respondía la llamada.

-¿Bueno?- una sonrisa se coló entre los labios del rubio- SAKURA-CHAN… sí, estoy solucionando eso, pero creo que no vendrá ya que es muy tarde… lose… bueno… ¿Cómo que cortarla por teléfono?... no Sakura-chan eso no es de caballeros… ¿Cómo que no lo soy?... tú ganas no soy un caballero si me he acostado con dos mujeres a la vez… pero no la cortaré por celular, deja que la encuentr… ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?- Naruto aventó su celular hacia la mesa y resopló- era Sakura.

-Sí, no me había dado cuenta- contestó Sasuke con sarcasmo- ya oí quien te pidió que cortaras con Hinata, pero es lo mejor.

-Nee Sasuke, que me haces sentir que soy el malo, no sé qué voy a ha…

Se escuchó de nuevo el sonido de su celular y el rubio no perdió tiempo.

-Sakura-chan- contestó Naruto con voz melosa- ¿Por qué me colgaste así?

La cara de Naruto se tornó de repente pálida y unas gotas de sudor le caían sobre el rostro.

-H-Hi… ¡Hinata-chan! Amor, ¿es que no piensas llegar hoy?... ¿tienes que hacer un trabajo en equipo?... ya veo, bueno, entonces iré para tu departamento esta noche… ¿No iras a tu depa esta semana?... no me parece correcto que te quedes en el depa de Kiba y Shino… bien, has lo que quieras.

Naruto colgó bruscamente y de pura furia aventó su celular hacia la pared rompiéndolo en el acto.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, la situación le ocasionaba risa, pero no estaba para aquello, así que decidió picarlo un poco.

-¿Por qué te enojas idiota?- Naruto puso cara de desconcierto- siempre te molestó que ella viera a sus amigos, tú le fuiste infiel a ella, así que muestra humildad con un carajo- Sasuke se levantó de la silla, y de una bolsa de su pantalón sacó una cartera consiguiendo algunos billetes y acto seguido dejándolos sobre la mesa- Me marcho, mi hermano me espera en su departamento.

Al ver a Sasuke marcharse, Naruto no pudo más que suspirar, nunca el azabache le había reprendido de tal manera, tomó su ya difunto celular y se dirigió a la salida, en ese momento estaba más preocupado por ver a su "amante" porque mientras fuera novio de Hinata, Sakura sería el segundo plato. Para él Hinata sería siempre el plato principal, por eso no quería seguir lastimándola de esa forma, tendría que ir entonces un día de esos al trabajo de Hinata, pero sería un día cuando el primo de ella no estuviera. Mientras tanto iría a desahogarse en el medio de unas piernas, sí, eso lo relajaría.

Hinata corría todo lo que sus piernas podrían aguantar, sendas lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas y solo podía pensar en alejarse de aquel lugar, ¿Dónde se dirigía? No tenía idea, simplemente le bastaba con no ver la cara del rubio.

Se detuvo ya cuando vio que no podía más, jadeando se sentó en un banco, seguramente se encontraba en un parque, porque ahí era el único lugar donde se hallaban esos asientos. Observó por ambos lados y al ver que no había ni un alma, lloró las lágrimas de dolor que aún le quedaban dentro de su cuerpo, ya se lo había advertido su querido primo un día, pero ella lo había ignorado, recordando aquellas palabras que él ese día le había dicho.

"_-__Hinata-sama__-__ su primo le había hablado, él tenía aquellos mismos ojos que toda su familia poseía, pero en él se notaban un poco grises, en ese momento sus ojos reflejaban pena y furia__-__ tengo que hablar con usted._

_-¿__Y de que tenemos que hablar Neji-niisan?__-__ Hinata habló con un tinte preocupado__-__ ¿te sientes mal?_

_-__No Hinata-sama, no me encuentro enfermo, y no es acerca de mi persona__-__ habló Neji, su prima siempre preocupada por él, cuando él era su protector, eso no le agradaba demasiado, pero ella era así.__-__ Es acerca de Naruto._

_Hinata en ese momento se había tensado, sabía de sobremanera que a su primo no le agradaba la idea de que ella saliera con el rubio, pero no creía que Neji fuera capaz de inventar chismes o de dañar a su entonces novio._

_-__¿Qué sucede con Naruto-kun?__-__ preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa en la cara, lo cual había desarmado a Neji, pero haciendo alarde de su valor y de su imparcialidad prosiguió.+_

_-__Sé que no me creerá, pero de todas formas tengo que advertirle__-__ Neji cerró los ojos para no arrepentirse y dejarlo por la paz__-__ dicen que Naruto le está siendo infiel a usted Hinata-sama, y la verdad creo capaz a Naruto que le haga eso y mucho más con esa chica de nombre Sakura._

_Hinata no lo podía creer, no deseaba creerlo y solamente le había dicho a su primo que aquello solamente debería a ver sido solo rumores y que no se preocupara por ella._

Maldijo el momento en que no le creyó a Neji, nunca debió de dudar de él, porque simplemente lo que decía su primo era pura verdad, de haber escuchado no estaría sufriendo de esa forma, no estaría derramando lágrimas, ni llorando por aquel chico que momentos antes había dicho que era rígida en la cama; nunca creyó capaz que Naruto dijera eso sobre ella, si antes le hubieran dicho eso, se hubiera reído por aquella estupidez, pero ahora no, ahora ella no lo veía ni remotamente gracioso.

En eso vino a su mente las escenas en que Naruto la había evitado, sí, aquel ojiazul había evitado su presencia durante más de un mes, ella se preguntaba por qué no quería salir con ella, ahora sabía la respuesta, él la rechazaba cuando le quería dar un beso, cuando hacían el amor lo notaba ausente… como si su mente estuviera en otra parte y no con ella. _–__Es que Sakura-chan es más ardiente. _

Repentinamente Hinata tenía el deseo de ir a la casa de aquella pelirosa, pero se dijo así misma que no valía la pena y que no quería sufrir más de lo que estaba sufriendo; los primeros síntomas de infidelidad fueron cuando Naruto no dejaba de hablar de Sakura-chan, después, extrañamente, Sakura le hablaba muy seguido al celular del rubio y este se alejaba considerablemente de ella "para no molestarla en sus asuntos" y por último la comparaba demasiado con aquella chica, eso le dolía de sobre manera, pero estaba muy enamorada como para reclamarle o montar una escena.

Mientras la ojiperla seguía divagando con tristeza, dos chicos y un perro se habían aparecido por la entrada del parque, uno era moreno con cabellos castaño oscuro, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y con diferentes aberturas, la que más sobresalía era la de la rodilla, traía puestos unos tenis color rojos con negro, llevaba también una camisa color roja y una chamarra de cuero negra y tenía unos tatuajes en forma de triángulos inversos de color rojo; el segundo chico era de tez clara y cabellos negros, traía puesto unas gafas de sol, una chamarra color café claro, pantalones de mezclilla color azul y unos zapatos negros, la chamarra le cubría parte del rostro y traía unos guantes negros. El perro era de un color blanco y con orejas cafés y era demasiado grande.

Ambos chicos caminaban por el parque, el moreno hablaba sin parar, mientras el de gafas solo asentía. De repente el enorme perro echó a correr hacia Hinata y de un salto se le subió arriba de las piernas, Hinata no se podía encontrar más desconcertada. Mirando fijamente al perro se animó a hablar.

-¿Akamaru?

―¡Hey! Hinata― le gritó el moreno, que enseguida corrió hacia ella― ¿Qué haces...?

El chico no completó su pregunta, estaba demasiado desconcertado viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos, en su infancia él la veía llorar muy seguido, pero desde que se convirtió en novia de Naruto ella era demasiado alegre, así que no era común verla en ese estado.

―Hinata, ― una voz fría pero a la vez preocupada le habló― ¿Qué te hicieron?

La oji perla agachó la mirada, no quería decirles porque ya sabía cómo reaccionarían sus amigos, pero no era justo que ellos, siendo sus amigos prácticamente desde que eran unos fetos, no les contara nada. Así que armándose de valor le respondió al de las gafas.

― Shino-kun… Kiba-kun― ambos la miraban atentamente― N-Naruto… Naruto me está engañando con Sakura.

- …

- …

-¿¡Qué coño dijiste Hinata! - El moreno estaba completamente furioso y sumamente indignado. Más furioso que indignado, y viendo que Hinata estaba a punto de responder de nuevo añadió― no Hinata, no lo repitas, si escuché bien. Hey Shino, cuida de ella y de Akamaru, ya regreso.

- Kiba, ― le habló el de lentes y señalando a Hinata dijo― creo que sería mejor reconfortarla y no armar escándalos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que eso quiere?

Shino no necesitó decir nada, solo se limitó a señalar hacia una temblorosa Hinata. Y comprendiendo la situación Kiba optó por quedarse en aquel lugar, indirectamente Shino, haciéndole aquel gesto con la mano, le hiso pensar que era mejor animar a Hinata que ir de casería de rubios bastardos.

-Tsk,- bufó el castaño molesto- entonces, ¿Qué se supone que harás Hinata?

-L-la v-ve-verdad Kiba-kun no losé- dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza.

-Pienso que mientras tanto deberíamos irnos hacia nuestro departamento, y ahí platicar bien las cosas- opinó el pelinegro.- No dudo que Naruto te esté buscando Hinata, así que mejor háblale a su celular y dile que harás un trabajo en equipo con nosotros y que te llevará tiempo.

-P-pero no me siento con las ganas de hablarle, Shino-kun.

-Hinata- replicó el muchacho- si no lo haces, veras a Naruto mucho más seguido y no creo que quieras eso.

La ojiperla meditó aquellas palabras, Shino tenía razón, tenía que hablarle por celular y hacer una coartada para que el rubio pensase que ella en verdad estaba ocupada con sus estudios, y que necesitaba estar con Shino y Kiba para hacer un trabajo de gastronomía; agradecía intensamente que ambos chicos decidieran tomar la misma carrera que ella, si no ¿Qué haría sin ellos?

Hinata movió la cabeza agitadamente, no estaba en situación de agradecer, tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que Naruto la buscase frenéticamente, así que armándose de valor, tomó su celular y marcó el número del rubio.

_-__Sakura-chan, ¿Porqué me colgaste así?_

La mención de ese nombre le provocaba un nudo en el estomago, más por que él rubio lo había dicho de forma extremadamente melosa.

-No Naruto, soy yo… Hinata.

_-__H-Hi… ¡Hinata-chan! Amor, ¿es que no piensas llegar hoy?_

"Que manera más hipócrita de hablarme" pensó la ojiperla, ahora no sabía si llorar, reír o enfadarse.

-Por eso te llamé, no creo poder ir, tengo que hacer un trabajo de gastronomía y no creo poder atenderte por un muy buen tiempo.

- _Ya veo, bueno, entonces iré a tu departamento esta noche._

Ahí Hinata se asustó, no contaba con que Naruto quisiera ir hacía su departamento.

-Dile que te quedaras en nuestro depa.- Le dijo Kiba en un susurro, de los tres, era el que mejor oído tenía, y ya llevaba un buen rato percibiendo el tono nervioso del ojiazul.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun,- se disculpó Hinata- pero la verdad no tendré tiempo para nada, ni de pasar hacía mi departamento, creo que ese trabajo tardará mas de una semana.

_-__¿No iras a tu depa esta semana?_

_-_La verdad no, pero no te preocupes, me quedaré en casa de Kiba-kun y de Shino-kun.

- _No me parece correcto que te quedes en el depa de Kiba y Shino._

Por el tono de voz del rubio, Hinata sospecho que Naruto se había molestado por el lugar donde la pasaría, Hinata en su momento amó al rubio, pero no era tonta ni ciega, y sus amigos eran el tema de discusión más frecuente de la pareja, ya que a Naruto le molestaba el simple hecho de que ambos chicos estuviesen en la misma Universidad que ella y más le molestaba que el lazo de amistad que tenían los tres no se rompiera por nada del mundo. Destruir esa amistad fue una de las pocas cosas que Naruto no pudo romper, eso y el inmenso amor que Kiba le profesaba a Hinata, pero eso era harina de otro costal.

-Ya hemos hablado de ese tema Naruto, y la verdad me molesta que desconfíes de ellos, son como mis hermanos mayores, y no tolero que me prohíbas irles a ver o hablarles.

-_Bien, haz lo que quieras_.

Y solamente se escuchó un click violento seguido de un pitido, la ojiperla volteo a ver hacía sus amigos, tanto Kiba como Shino tenían una ceja arqueada, y lo que a la mente de esos tres le vino fue "Y a ese ¿que carajo le pasa?"

Y así con aquel pensamiento los tres chicos y el perro se dirigieron hacia la casa de los dos primeros, solo para solucionar algunos problemas y enterarse bien de lo que había pasado.

Sasuke miraba fijamente la puerta de un departamento moderno, como todos los días en el que se dirigía hacia ahí para visitar a su hermano mayor; sin mas preámbulos se apuró y tocó el timbre que se encontraba al lado derecho de aquella puerta, no pasó mas de un minuto cuando escuchó pasos dirigirse hacia él.

Sabia de sobra que su hermano no esperaba más visitas que la suya, a esas horas el único capaz y valiente de dirigirse hacia aquel hogar era él mismo, sin evitar poder formar una mueca que se supondría sería una sonrisa al más propio estilo Uchiha, vio la puerta abrirse dejando entrever a un chico casi idéntico a él, sólo que tendría que ser al revés, Sasuke se parecía enormemente a su hermano, pero la diferencias eran notorias, el mayor de los Uchiha le sacaba unos centímetros…(vamos quince centímetros más), tenía el cabello negro como el carbón, largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos a diferencia de los de Sasuke eran rojos (una clara muestra de quien era el pura sangre de la familia) , no era musculoso ni tampoco delicado, simplemente tenía una constitución física marcada por los años de entrenamiento Uchiha (que era aprender diferentes tipos de artes marciales). A sus veinticuatro años de edad Itachi Uchiha no tenía nada que envidiarle a la vida.

A simple vista Itachi parecía una persona sería, vistiendo aquella playera negra y pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color. Itachi se fijó que su hermano menor estaba algo distraído, no porque ya llevara casi cinco minutos esperando a que reaccionara… bueno, si, era por eso.

-Hey Sa-su-ke ¿a que horas piensas pasar?

Sasuke reaccionó casi inmediatamente, y atravesando la puerta se dirigió instintivamente hacia la cocina.

Itachi al ver hacia donde se dirigía Sasuke, no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa, sea lo que fuese, ambos tendrían una charla interesante, por que al ir directamente hacia su cocina sin ni si quiera charlar en la sala antes de desayunar significaba solo una cosa: Naruto había hecho una estupidez enorme con una Hyuga y eso a él le interesaba, ya que aquella chica trabajaba en su "restaurant" al igual que aquel simpático primo que ella tenía, sin más pasó por la sala y entrando a la cocina le preguntó a su hermano:

-¿Quieres desayunar algo salado o dulce?

- Salado.

Huuuuy, sip, no se había equivocado, sin preguntar nada más, cogió su celular y marco el número de un conocido ojiplata.

-Neji, soy yo, Itachi.

-_¿Qué quieres ahora? Sabes que estoy muy ocupado llevando el "restaurant" a hora mismo._

-Si, losé, disculpa. Solo quiero comentarte que tú prima no llegará a trabajar hoy, y por ende tú le aras de mesero.

-_… Estas de broma._

-Créeme, que más quisiera yo que fuese una broma, por eso en más o menos una hora estaré allá.

-_Ok, bueno, tengo que colgar, me falta ordenar algunas cosas y abriré en media hora._

-Bien, pero antes que cuelgues, si Naruto pasa por ahí, no lo dejes entrar, me acabo de enterar que le fue infiel a nuestro local, mis informantes me dicen que desayunó en una cafetería que no era la nuestra. Y eso me tiene molesto.

-_ Esta bien, ¿Por cuánto tiempo no lo dejo entrar?_

_-_Estoy muy molesto, dale un mes.- Y seguidamente de eso colgó.

-Que intuitivo eres Itachi- se mofó Sasuke.

-Losé, es una cualidad que se nos dio a algunos de la familia- decía eso mientras echaba dos huevos en un bol y los revolvía ágilmente con un tenedor- ¿Qué pasó?

-Es una larga historia Itachi.

-Que importa, como ya oíste, tengo como una hora para saber. Además lo que te haré de desayunar será un omelet de jamón y queso. Así que suéltalo.

Desde que fue directo hacia la casa de su hermano ya sabía a lo que se atenía, así que si más se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

Kiba y Shino oían expectantes lo que la ojiperla les contaba, diversas emociones embargaron a aquellos dos muchachos: coraje por saber lo que el desgraciado de Naruto había dicho de Hinata, rabia por el modo en que se lo había contado a Sasuke, vergüenza por saber las intimidades de la chica y sobre todo perplejidad por como de buenas a primeras el rubio cambiaba a aquella belleza (dícese de Hinata) por aquel horripilante desperfecto que a sus ojos era Sakura.

Kiba se sentía al borde de un infarto, ¿Cómo el estúpido de Naruto podía hacerle eso a su amiga? Bueno, en aquella pregunta el solito se respondía, Naruto era un estúpido, y como cualquiera de su clase no sabía lo que tenía enfrente de él, cuantas cosas no hubiera cambiado Kiba, para que Hinata le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero no, la chica elige al más idiota del planeta, ¿y que hay de él? El eterno mejor amigo de la chica se quedaría con ese puesto, por que ella solo lo veía como un amigo y nada más. Pero no era momento de recriminarle, si no de apoyarle, ya esas cosas se sabían, y tanto Hinata como él se habían quedado como muy buenos amigos.

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó- Hinata por fin había acabado de explicarles la situación en la que ella se encontraba.

- La verdad Hinata, no se por qué me estoy conteniendo de ir a golpear a ese bastardo, es más, ahora mismo llamaré a algunas personas que me deben favores.

-Kiba, eso ya es muy exagerado- replicó Shino frotándose la sien- además, ¿para que quieres a esas personas?

-Bueno, para que le den una paliza,- y poniendo ojos de chico inocente agregó-si yo no puedo golpearlo, que vayan otros, que para eso soy el líder de los Yakusa.

Eso a Hinata ya no le gustaba, si, sabía que desde que los tres tenían más o menos cinco años de edad, Kiba al perder a su padre y solo quedar él, su madre y su hermana Hana, pasaba inmediatamente a ser líder de los Yakusa, pero al ser tan pequeño, se le dio momentáneamente el poder a su madre, hasta que el chico cumpliera dieciocho años

Y dicho y hecho, al momento en que Kiba cumplió sus dieciocho años los aliados de los Yakusa mas estos mismos pasaron a su poder. Normalmente a Kiba no le agradaba ser el cabeza de la mafia más grande de Japón, pero si al ser líder protegía a su familia y amigos… pues bienvenida sea la responsabilidad.

-P-pero Kiba-kun ¿no sería demasiado brusco?

Ahí estaba otra vez Hinata, preocupada por los demás menos por ella, pensó Kiba, si solamente esa preocupación fuera para con él.

-Esta bien Hinata no lo mandaré a golpear- y en un susurro que sólo llegó a escuchar Shino dijo- sólo amanecerá con la cabeza de un caballo aun lado de su almohada.

Shino nada más movió la cabeza de forma negativa, había que enseñarle a Kiba que eso solamente lo hacía la mafia Italiana, la mafia japonesa nada más amputaba partes del cuerpo. Mientras tanto ayudaría a su amiga en lo que pudiese.

-¿Qué harás entonces Hinata?

-…

-¡Dios mio Hinata! Contéstale a Shino, de paso a mí, ¿No pensaras ocultarte para siempre en nuestro depa? Bueno, aunque para mi sería beneficioso- meditó Kiba.

-Es que la verdad no sé que hacer, me siento herida, me siento triste, traicionada… y un largo etcétera, nunca creí tener tantas emociones en un día.

-Pero en sí, ¿Qué sentimiento domina más en ti?- Shino le preguntaba eso, a que con base a ese sentimiento actuarían.

Hinata meditó aquella pregunta, ¿Qué sentimiento dominaba enteramente su ser? Amor, Desde luego que no, furia… ya se le había pasado, ¿rencor? Obvio que sí, pero no manera de acosar a Naruto y vengarse de él cruelmente… espera un momento… ¿estaba acaso segura de no querer vengarse? Por un lado estaba su dignidad y por el otro el orgullo, dignidad por querer hacer pagar a dicho rubio, orgullo por su apellido, un Hyuuga jamás se rebajaría a la venganza… pero entonces ¿Por qué temía que si Neji se enterase de lo que le hiso el ojiazul, lo matase? Que contradictorio era el apellido Hyuuga, aunque Neji lo haría más por haber mancillado el honor de su querida prima, no por nada era un genio temperamental.

¡Dios! Hinata al haber pensado sobre Neji, se había acordado de su trabajo, bueno, Itachi siempre le decía que se tomase un día libre, eso ya estaba resuelto, pero… Naruto frecuentaba aquel lugar, y ella no lo quería ver por lo pronto.

Al ver una reacción de sorpresa venida de la ojiperla, tanto el castaño como el de gafas se preocuparon.

-Hey Hinata ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que me acabo de acordar de que Naruto frecuenta el lugar donde trabajo-respondió Hinata con preocupación- y conociendo a Neji, si se da cuenta de que evito a Naruto-kun, va a comenzar a atar hilos…

-Ya quisiera verlo- dijo burlón el castaño, y como si hubiera recordado algo gratificante, cerró los ojos.

-Dudo, que después de la paliza que Neji le dio a Naruto (aquel día en que se enteró que él había hecho algo innombrable para los oídos de un Hyuuga) le queden ganas de cortar contigo delante de sus narices- opinó Shino.

-Shino, por favor-se burló el castaño- del que estamos hablando es del idiota de Naruto, créeme que si lo hará. Pero antes que nada Hinata, responde a la pregunta que te hiso Shino.

-E-este-la ojiperla trago saliva, pensaba que ya se había librado de responder dicha pregunta- la verdad- Hinata disminuyo el timbre de su voz, tanto que hasta Kiba tuvo que acercarse más para oírla mejor- quisiera vengarme de él.

Silencio absoluto… ¿Habían oído bien? ¿La pequeña Hinata Hyuuga exigía que corriera sangre? Tanto Kiba como Shino no pudieron reprimir una carcajada estridente, ese era el sentimiento que menos esperaban de ella, pero ya lo había dicho, y no quedaba de otra que ayudarla.

-Bien Hinata-recalcó Kiba- nosotros te ayudaremos a que vengues tú honor.

-Pero antes que nada- Shino interrumpió al castaño- ¿qué tipo de venganza quieres?

-…- No sabía que decir, pero aquellas palabras de Naruto "_Hinata es muy rígida"_ le llegaron de nuevo- Q-quiero que Naruto-kun se arrepienta de haberme dicho rígida, quiero que Naruto-kun se arrepienta de querer dejarme y que se dé cuenta de lo que esta por dejar.

-Entonces está decidido- aseguró Shino- haremos que Naruto se arrepienta por hablar así de ti. Y buscaremos a alguien...

-Que te enseñe a ser amante, Hinata.-completó Kiba.

-Alguien al que sea natural atrapar a las personas y que se enamoren de él.

-Alguien que no esté ligado a ti por ningún lazo afectivo-compensó el castaño.

-Alguien como… Nara Shikamaru- terminaron de decir los dos chicos al unísono.

-Y que se arrepienta Naruto, por haberse metido a la boca de lobo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hinata se exaltará, ¿En que se había metido?

**Detrás de escena.**

-¡Oh Hinata-chan discúlpame!-gritaba un rubio, que se encontraba llorando senda lagrimas- ese Naruto es tan malo, ese no fui yo, nunca diría tal cosa.

Todos los que se encontraban en el foro lo miraban con cara de desconcierto, ¿es que acaso no entendía de que eso era una novela idea de la gondaime para hacer que Konoha prosperara?

-Tsk, deja de humillarte- le dijo una voz con deje de cansancio- es sólo una actuación.

-P-pero…

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- se escuchó un grito por todo el foro, proviniendo de un castaño colmilludo- apenas estamos haciendo la primera serie, y la gondaime te puso de protagonista y no sólo eso, si no que además vas a ser pareja de Hinata, ¡te odio Shikamaru!

El susodicho los miró con incredulidad, por lo que respectaba él no había abierto siquiera el libreto, pero eso de ser protagonista…

-Tsk, que fastidio.

Shikamaru se alejó y salió de aquel lugar, no iba a demostrar que estaba un poco alegre de compartir protagónico con aquella chica, pero mientras tanto, esperaría en salir en el siguiente capitulo.

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

_-__Queremos que nos ayudes en algo Shikamaru._

_-¿__Y que se suponen que quieren?_

_Ambos chicos tragaron saliva, no le tenían miedo, pero eso de pedir favor a alguien con el que casi no habían tenido contacto._

_-__Es sobre Hinata…_

_Shikamaru escuchó el pedido, y se levantó de aquella mesa, no haría eso, jamás, ¿Quiénes se creían ellos dos? Primero muerto, a enseñarle a una chica el arte (que él no sabía que tenía, hasta ahora) que dominaba de la seducción._

_-__Idiotas._

_Neji estaba furioso, estúpido Naruto, moriría dolorosamente, que se escondiera bien, porque el día en que lo viera, ese sería el último día de su existencia._

_-__Neji__-__ le reprendió el azabache__-__ te lo dije para que estuvieras informado, no hagas nada que lastime a Hina-chan, se supone que no lo sabrías._

_-__Óyeme bien__-__ dijo acercándosele peligrosamente__-__ no me importa que se suponga me haga el tonto, pero soy yo el que la cuida, así que no me digas que debo de hacer y que no, si para eso tengo que renunciar a este lugar, Uchiha Itachi, me largo de aquí._

_-__Eso no se supone que saldría así__-__ murmuro Itachi al ver salir al ojigris__-__¿Qué haré ahora?_

Continuará

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Holap! Aquí tienen mi primer Fan Fic, la verdad quería hacer primero un ItaHina, pero me quedé pensando: Ya tienes la idea, ya tienes el titulo y quien mejor que Shikamaru para hacer de protagonista, ¿Y porque él? Se preguntaran, bueno, al ver hasta ahora el anime de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden (y chutarme todos los capítulos del manga que lleva hasta ahora Masashi Kishimoto) me di cuenta (junto con Eufain) que Shikamaru tiene pegue (demasiado pegue) con todas las chicas con la que ha peleado, se ve que muestran cierto interés por el dueño del ataque de las sombras. Aparte de que me gusta un poco esa pareja (entre mis parejas favoritas para Hinata se encuentran: Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Sai y ¿Por qué no? Shino y Gaara) no me gusta mucho el NaruHina, tengo mis motivos.

Una nota, no me caen mal Sakura ni Naruto, simplemente es el papel que les toca en este Fic, pienso actualizar cada quince días (tengo trabajo y estudio la Uní) así que me tomaré mi tiempo.

Dejen rewiens por fas, se aceptan críticas, quejas, comentarios, consejos y un largo etc. Trataré de responder sus comentarios, así que amores míos de mi cuídense y pórtense mal (no es cierto pórtense bien).

Pero antes, tengo un debate interno, quiero que Itachi y Neji le hagan de pareja, pero he consultado con Eufain y Cara de Mimo y ambos me dijeron un "Desde luego que no" quiero desobedecerles, además es solo un fic, así que ahora les preguntaré a ustedes ¿Quieren que entre esa pareja o solo los pongo como amigos? Con base a sus respuestas en el tercer (o segundo) capitulo pondré bien su relación, y por fas digan por que si o porque no hacer esa pareja.

Para la primera persona que deje comentario en este fic, haré un fic del anime (que yo conozca) y de la pareja que quiera.

Para las personas que leyeron Valentino (KibaHina) les agradezco infinitamente que hayan pasado por aquí, para los que no… ¡Léanlo! XD Y también al igual que arriba para la primera, segunda y tercera persona, se hará un one shot del anime que prefiera (sea Yaoi o hetero)

TCHAO!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Enséñame a ser amante.**

**ShikaHina**

* * *

><p>Pareja: Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata.<p>

Genero: Romántico, con algo de comedia.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Naghi-chan.

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

* * *

><p>Resumen: Después de haber escuchado accidentalmente a Naruto y de que este dijera que la engañaba con Sakura, Hinata decide vengarse de dicho rubio, no sin ayuda de sus amigos de la infancia, ¿pero quien será el afortunado que la ayude a explorar el basto mundo de la seducción?<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para fines de entretener.<p>

Notas del autor: Discúlpenme por favor, la verdad no fue mi intención tardar tanto u.u en verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero no las distraeré más… a continuación el segundo capitulo y abajo dejaré los agradecimientos y un aviso.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>No porque puedas debas hacerlo"<em>**

**_Acheron de la Saga de los Dark Hunters._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Itachi había escuchado atentamente a Sasuke sin interrumpirle, solo hasta que el menor hubiera terminado de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, se comenzó a alistar para ir a su trabajo.

-¿Qué piensas Itachi?- le cuestionó Sasuke al mayor.

-La verdad Sasuke- decía mientras se terminaba de poner un chaleco negro encima de una camisa blanca de botones y de manga larga- estoy molesto.

- ¿No será por…?

-No es por eso Sa-su-ke- le cortó inmediatamente Itachi- muy independiente de eso, Hinata es una muy buena amiga, y la verdad ni a ti te gustó la razón por la que Naruto quiere dejarla.

Sasuke meditó las palabras dichas por su hermano, en si era verdad, a nadie le gustaría que lo dejaran por algo que era muy poca cosa.

-No entiendo- suspiró Itachi y colocando su frente en la pared más cercana captando la atención de Sasuke-, la verdad no entiendo por qué Naruto dejó a la dulce Hina-chan por aquella chica explosiva y salvaje.

-Probablemente sea un masoquista aniki.

-Si esa es la respuesta a esa locura, la creeré- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, para salir al trabajo y en un murmuro que casi fue imposible de oír por su hermano menor- no sé que haré con Neji cuando se enteré.

Sasuke iba a responder, pero Itachi ya había salido.

Su hermano tenía razón, ¿Qué haría Neji cuando se enterará? Probablemente iría por venganza, pero eso no le convenía a Itachi, una de las clausulas para conservar la asociación de Itachi y Neji con el "restaurant" era que si por algún motivo uno de los dos dueños era metido a la cárcel mas de dos veces, aquel negocio sería envergado por Uchiha Corp.

Y es que Itachi y Neji habían sacado adelante a ese negocio con diversos préstamos, y estaba el motivo por el cual Itachi había sido desterrado de los Uchiha, solamente Madara y el mismo visitaban al ojirojo, pero de ahí en fuera era como si Itachi nunca hubiera existido.

Mientras que con lo de la cárcel, Neji ya había ido a parar una vez a ese lugar, había sido para defender a Itachi –ya que ambos eran amigos desde pequeños, salvo que Itachi era mayor por 1 año-, aquel día los Hyuuga estaban tentados en desheredarlo, pero por la intervención del mismísimo Uchiha Madara, se le perdonó, también se le perdonó por que gracias a que Neji se había vuelto en un chef exitoso los Hyuuga habían conocido a mas gente importante.

-Tienes razón Itachi- dijo Sasuke mientras salía de aquel departamento- ¿Qué aras cuando Neji se entere?

-¡Dios que día!- había dicho una chica de cabellos rubios cenizo y ojos verde agua, mientras caminaba con dos chicos uno en cada lado. El de lado derecho tenía el cabello castaño rayando a lo naranja, en las mejillas tenía unos tatuajes en forma de espiral, este era llamado (por petición propia) el de huesos anchos (nada de gordo por favor). Mientras que el del lado izquierdo era delgado y tenía el cabello de color negro no muy largo y amarrado en una coleta alta.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ino?- dijo el muchacho de su lado derecho.

-Lo digo porque hoy me enteré de algo desastroso- Ino calló esperando que sus amigos le sonsacaran información, pero en vista a que ellos estaban mudos (seguramente por que sabían que su amiga era la persona más cotilla del mundo) tosió y prosiguió- ¿No les da tantita curiosidad? ¿Shouji? ¿Shikamaru?

Ambos chicos negaron simultáneamente con la cabeza, no les interesaba ni un poquito, sabían que oír un chisme proveniente de los labios de la rubia era peor que la muerte. Ellos lo sabían desde hace mucho tiempo, ser amigos de la chica por más de 15 años respaldaba sus palabras. Y desde luego que dadas sus experiencias con la rubia y el chisme, preferían vivir en la ignorancia.

-¡Chicos! Que es un chisme muy ¿Cómo lo digo?- la rubia meditó sus palabras-Muy… de vida o muerte.

-Tsk, para ti los chismes son de vida o muerte Ino-resopló el peli negro.

-Shikamaru abecés pienso que eres muy aburrido.

Shikamaru al oír aquel comentario, simplemente sonrió, sabia de sobra que cuando Ino era molestada o simplemente no le parecía algo… lo decía, también era muy influyente en ellos dos, si no ¿Por qué estarían estudiando moda? Si, aunque pareciera increíble, Shikamaru, Shouji e Ino estaban en la misma división: Moda y diseño de ropa, el trio estaba ya en sexto semestre y habían quedado en segundo lugar en mejor diseño de vestuario. Shikamaru se encargaba de idear y dibujar (sus amigos habían insistido en este punto), Shouji en costurar e Ino en modelar y conseguir que las telas se les fueran vendidas muy baratas (era encargada en ese detalle, ya que como decían ambos chicos: "Modelar no nos queda y eso de regatear… Ino sabe mejor que nosotros de ese tema")

En vista de que Ino parecía querer escupir aquella "noticia" y sabían que si no la oían… Shikamaru no quería pensar en eso, había sufrido un mes de pura humillación y traumas como para volver a pasar por ello.

-Tsk, bien Ino- se rindió por fin Shikamaru- cuenta.

-Dios, Shika, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías-protestó la rubia- Que no salga de aquí, ¿Va?

Los tres detuvieron su andar y tanto Shouji y Shikamaru asintieron, sabían de sobra que ella no respetaría el "que no salga de aquí".

-Antes de que digas algo- interrumpió Shikamaru a Ino- mejor hay que ir a desayunar, este mes es de puro concursos de moda y se bien Ino que nos metiste a cada una de ellas.

-Me sorprende que me hayas descubierto Shika- la rubia puso cara de niña inocente- pero ¿Cómo te distes cuenta?

-La verdad no me di cuenta- el pelinegro se rascó la cabeza- esta ves pregúntale a Shouji, que fue el que me dijo.

-Por que nos la hemos pasado toda esta semana diseñando y costurando más que otras veces-respondió Shouji sin necesidad de que le preguntaran y mostrando una hoja- además de esta convocatoria que estaba "medio" escondida en tu cuarto.

-Y ¿Dónde se supone que desayunaremos?- dijo Ino desviando el tema.

-¿Puedo elegir yo esta vez?-preguntó Shouji.

-Claro-respondió Ino- no veo el inconveniente.

-Entonces vayamos a "Le Rose Noir", dicen que es un nuevo Semi-restaurant y se está poniendo muy de moda-comentó Shouji como no queriendo la cosa- además ahí van casi todos los chicos de la

Universidad.

-He oído que la comida es barata y muy buena-agregó Shikamaru-, pues vayamos, ¿Qué perdemos?

Y así los tres amigos fueron a dicho lugar, al llegar se sorprendieron un poco, aquel Semi-restaurant no era de proporciones inmensas, si no del tamaño normal, tenía una fachada estilo europea que no pasaba desapercibida, por dentro había mesas de madera negra y encima de estas se encontraban sendas rosas negras y rojas, las sillas parecían muy cómodas y los cojines de dichas sillas eran de terciopelo rojo –constratando con el negro del lugar-, las paredes eran de un color beige que hacia que el lugar se sintiera algo cálido, el piso era de mármol color hueso y la vista era completada por el "mesero" de aquel lugar, que les había abierto la puerta sin que ellos se percatasen.

-Bienvenidos a "Le Rose Noir" síganme por favor.-les saludó el chico, que viéndolo bien llevaba su cabello castaño y demasiado largo para ser un chico, recogido en una coleta, el uniforme consistía en una camisa roja manga larga y de botones con un chaleco negro encima, pantalones de vestir negro y por lo visto el chico había añadido a su indumentaria una venda negra que llevaba en la frente, haciendo que el conjunto le quedará estupendamente, los zapatos eran de color negro y por lo visto llevaba calcetines rojos.

Los tres chicos se miraron con disimulo, esperaban que lo extravagante de aquel lugar no significara que la comida costara cara, si era así, con decir que solo uno de ellos comería era un hecho.

-Este…-la rubia dudó un poco, mas por la intensa mirada que el chico le tiró, viéndolo bien, los ojos de aquel chico eran raros, mejor dejarlo para después se dijo mentalmente.

-Puede llamarme Neji-el chico se señaló el gafete que llevaba del lado derecho- dígame.

-Disculpa la indiscreción, pero…-Ino titubeo un poco- quisiera saber si el lugar es muy caro.

Silencio total, los tres chicos no sabían donde esconderse, mas por que el "mesero" se había detenido abruptamente, a decir verdad aquel chico les inspiraba un poco de miedo, no porque fuesen cobardes, no que va, si no que la total seriedad de el (que apenas se veía de unos pocos 22 o 23 años), los ponía bien incomodos.

-No es caro, si es lo que quieren saber-respondió el castaño con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndose a una mesa que contenía cuatro sillas- pueden tomar asiento.

Tanto Shikamaru, Ino y Shouji se sentían un poco cohibidos, hacer esas clases de preguntas eran lo que menos les gustaba, pero la verdad, tenían que ahorrar dinero para la infinidad de telas que les pidieran en los concursos.

-No se preocupen, no me ofendí por aquella pregunta-dijo el castaño, como si les leyera la mente-la verdad soy uno de los dueños de este lugar y específicamente lo creamos cerca de la Universidad de Konohagakure, para que alumnos como ustedes no gasten en demasía.

Eso si era nuevo, que un local y mas ese "restaurant" pensase en los universitarios era novedoso. Mientras los chicos no salían de su asombro, Neji se había retirado a buscar los menús.

Shikamaru al ver que el chico se había retirado se acomodó bien en aquella silla y mirando de reojo hacia la entrada de aquel lugar, se dirigió a sus amigos.

-Si es barato, no cabe duda que vendré mas seguido.

-Si, pero, ya viste la decoración, se me hiso hermosa, mas estas rosas negras-dijo Ino señalando maravillada dichas flores-¿será que me dejen llevarme una?

-Tsk, me haces sentir pobre Ino-se quejó Shikamaru-Tu Shouji ¿como ves este lugar?

-La verdad ya había venido con el profesor Asuma-respondió con un ligero sonrojo- y como me gustó, pues se me hiso fácil sugerirlo.

Antes de que Ino tomara la palabra, Neji ya había llegado con los menús.

-Disculpen la demora-se disculpó el castaño- tuve que contestar una llamada.

-Descuida-respondió Shouji- la verdad no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Neji simplemente se limitó a asentir y acto seguido les dio uno a uno la carta, al tener aquella carpeta dos de ellos no pudieron evitar observarla atentamente.

-Valla-silbó Shikamaru-la carpeta esta forrada de cuero… y es cuero negro, debió de costarles muy caro.

-De hecho no-Neji sonrió ante tal asombro de aquellos "nuevos" comensales- hay una tienda de telas en el centro de la ciudad que exporta e importa telas, y al vender a mayoreo y a grandes empresas da demasiado barato.

-Por lo visto no es de lo único que se dedica esa tienda-dijo Ino viendo los manteles una vez mas-he de suponer que diseña ropa.

-Bueno, se dedica solamente al diseño de interiores, que yo sepa no se quieren arriesgar a mas-respondió cortésmente el castaño.

El trio guardó silencio, habían encontrado una tienda donde vendían barato… pero no querían preguntar, sería pedirle demasiado a aquel muchacho, y desde luego que ya había hecho demasiado con decirles que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, NECESITABAN el nombre de aquel lugar y saber exactamente el paradero, no era común que ellos y mucho menos ella se quedaran muy cohibidos, pero es que tanta exuberancia los asfixiaba y más saber que el lugar de sus sueños si existía.

Neji sonrió, se veía que aquellos chicos sufrían por preguntar el nombre de aquel lugar, "Estudiantes de diseño de ropa supongo" se dijo mentalmente y seguidamente vio hacía la pared del lado derecho donde se encontraba las convocatorias que algunos de sus clientes (en su mayoría estudiantes de la Universidad de Konohagakure) dejaban y vio la convocatoria de los diferentes concursos de diseño que decía 'Mega Maratón de Diseño de Vestuario', sonrió una vez más, "Han de tener dificultades en conseguir las telas… ok, mi conciencia no me dejará tranquilo si no les digo nada, principalmente se me considerará como acto de caridad y buena obra del día"

-Si quieren saber, el nombre de aquel lugar es "Akatsuki" y lo atiende Pain y Konan y si quieren que les den más barato-Neji dudó un momento, pero se revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y acto seguido les entregó una tarjeta-solo díganles que Hyuuga Neji los manda, y verán que les darán una muy buena rebaja.

-G-gracias-Ino tomó aquella tarjeta que les había dado a ellos-de verdad muchas gracias… ¿Por qué nos ayuda?

-Por nada, mmm, simplemente me recordaron cuando yo iba a la Universidad y me encontraba en la misma situación que ustedes. Por eso es que nosotros damos barato, sobre todo a estudiantes universitarios, para apoyarlos económicamente.

-¿Acaso dejó de estudiar?-preguntó preocupado Shouji.

-No, me gradué hace un año, soy Chef Ejecutivo.

-¿E-en serio?-Shikamaru lo miró fijamente-te ves muy joven para tener ese puesto.

-Lose-Neji ladeó la cabeza un poco-pero, en mi familia soy conocido como un "genio" y me gustaba mucho la cocina, así que combinen esas dos habilidades y verán lo fácil que es cumplir un sueño. ¿Ya eligieron algo del menú?

Los tres asintieron y después de haber ordenado, Neji se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Ahora si-sonrió Ino- ya es tiempo de decirles el chisme.

-Creo que sería mejor después de desayunar ¿no?-Shouji no quería oír una charla que hablara de la vida de otra persona.

-No, ¡quiero decirlo ahora!

-¿Por qué no durante el desayuno?-le propuso Shikamaru-así comemos y nos cuentas.

Ino pareció meditarlo un poco, y sin más asintió, porque quería seguir hurgando en su mente, ya que sentía que algo se le escapaba, pero no sabía que era.

-¿Cómo se suponen que hablaran con Shikamaru?-Preguntó Hinata

-Eso déjanoslo a nosotros, tú no te preocupes por los detalles-le respondió entre divertido Kiba-además no es como si fuera imposible ¿No crees Shino?

-Creo que difícil si va a ser, imposible no-le respondió Shino mientras escribía algo en su celular.

-¿Qué haces?-inquirió el castaño a su amigo.

-Hay cosas que no se dicen y esta es una de ellas-dijo sin más.

Hinata en verdad no quería hacer aquello, pero al recordar lo que Naruto había dicho lo reconsidero. Ahora dejaría de pensar en ello y se preocuparía por otras cosas de mucha más importancia… Como el hecho de no haber ido a trabajar, conociendo a Itachi él no le diría nada, más por que le encantaba consentirla… si le preguntase el porqué de sus mimos él le diría "Simplemente me pareces tierna Hina-chan~" mejor no preguntar; de Neji lo mas seguro es que andaría molesto todo el día, una de las cosas que más odiaba su primo era el tratar con las personas y más ser mesero, un día le había preguntado y la respuesta había sido: "Simplemente no lo soporto Hinata-sama, fui criado para servir y luché para dejar de hacerlo, créame que ser mesero no es uno de los trabajos mas agradables".

-E-este chicos… podrían avisarle a mi primo y a Itachi que no iré por un tiempo, la verdad me siento muy mal si no aviso.

-De hecho íbamos a ir para tú trabajo Hinata-le respondió Shino, que ya había guardado su celular.

-¿Así? ¿Para qué?-Kiba le preguntó un tanto perplejo

-Para decirle a Itachi lo ocurrido y Hinata seguirás hiendo al trabajo-le reprendió Shino- no creas que no sé que evitarás por todos los medios ir para allá.

-P-pero Shino-kun-le dijo Hinata con tono de suplica.

-Nada de peros, si quieres cambiar debes de empezar por eso-Shino arqueó una ceja-debes dar a entender que no te importa nada que te lastime.

Kiba no hiso más que asentir al comentario de su amigo, Hinata no podía dar a entender que el engallo de Naruto le dolía muchísimo… simplemente tenía que hacer tripas corazón y seguir como si nada pasara, total Shino y él se encargarían de que aquel rubio-bastardo-rompedor-de-corazones no se le acercara a su princesa, si, por que Hinata era la princesa de ellos dos y no consentirían que un guilipollas cabeza hueca la lastimara una vez más, no señor, antes se tragarían los testículos de un buey a dejar que susodicho chico se acercara ¿Qué que tenían que ver los testículos de buey?... no tenía ni idea, pero se oía estrafalario para una promesa.

-No te preocupes Hinata-le sonrió Kiba-para eso estamos tus amigos… que se tienen que marchar a tu trabajo y decirle a Itachi que hoy no te asomaras por ahí. A veces pienso que te consentimos en demasía.

Y así los dos chicos emprendieron su marcha dejando a una inquieta ojiperla, se sentía mal por hacer ese plan, más porque no sabía si Shikamaru les ayudaría, mejor pensar optimistamente porque si seguía de pesimista quizás su destino volvería a castigarla.

"Llamaré a Neji-niisan, a esta hora estará muy preocupado" pensó y cogió el teléfono… y lo dejó en su lugar, "No, mejor no, mi niisan me conoce tan bien que hasta por teléfono descubriría que no me encuentro absolutamente bien" Es que era un problema eso de tener un guardián que te vigile las veinticuatro horas del día, si, por que su primo también vivía con ella, entre los dos pagaban el alquiler del departamento… antes de que su padre lo comprara y se los regalara. Es que eso de ser la sucesora de su familia, aunque había declinado el cargo y se lo había ofrecido a Neji, este se había negado rotundamente, quedándole el puesto a su pequeña hermana Hanabi… dichosa su hermana.

Dirigiéndose hacia la ventana observó un cielo intensamente azul "Como los ojos de Naruto-kun…" sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, no, se negaba a pensar en él, ya no sería la tonta enamorada; Porque Naruto había perdido su oportunidad y muy pronto se daría cuenta de lo que se perdía.

-Yo, Hinata Hyuuga-habló fuertemente-me prometo a mi misma nunca pensar más en Naruto-kun y seguir creyendo en el amor, porque el amor no tiene la culpa de nada.

Recostado en una cama King Size se hallaba Naruto durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que a su lado una pelirosa miraba fijamente el techo de su departamento, sonrió repentinamente, ¡ha!, como adoraba ser la manzana de la discordia. Disfrutaba del dolor de otras personas y precisamente disfrutaría el dolor de cierta chica ojigris, porque si alguien era más feliz que Sakura Haruno, que se cuidara porque ella le haría la vida de cuadritos a dicha persona.

No tenía nada en contra de aquella chica en particular… bueno si, su sola presencia y modo de actuar le asqueaban, ¿Qué se creía esa actuando de forma tímida? El solo hecho de verla bajando la mirada le daban ganas de abofetearla y sacudirla porque: Nadie era mejor y más guapa que ella, nadie podría cautivar a tantos chicos más que ella.

Se puso de pie, estaba muy molesta… si, muy molesta, el estúpido de Naruto aun no cortaba con la desgraciada y eso le arruinaba sus planes, mientras el idiota de Naruto no cortara con ella, no podría lastimarla y humillarla. Sakura se dirigió al baño y contempló su figura en un espejo, ¡Dios! La detestaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, la desgraciada era mejor que ella, pero no se lo haría saber, no señor, sacaría sus mejores dotes para que Naruto se arrastrase hacia ella… aunque eso ya lo había hecho, si no, mirad al chico recostado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente.

-Pequeña-se rió mirando fijamente al espejo- tú y yo nos encargaremos de hacer sufrir a esa bastarda hasta tal punto de que desee no haber nacido. Gozaré verla consumirse y me quedaré con ese estúpido para que recuerde no haberse metido conmigo.

"Pero eso está mal" oyó a su propia voz corregirle.

-Calla, que no necesito que te acobardes-Bufó molesta.

"Aun recuerdo cuando estábamos enamoradas de Sasuke-kun"

-Guárdate tus recuerdos, yo no los necesito ya no lo amo, el bastardo nos odia, acuérdate cuando se enteró de ti.

"No fue culpa mia, estabas discutiendo abiertamente conmigo y él nos sorprendió hablando, agradece que nos prometiera no decirle a nadie sobre mi"

-Cállate y ayúdame en esto, sabes que nos quedaremos con Naruto, que por lo menos nos ama más que Sasuke.

"Ok, pero tomate tus pastillas, no quiero que te lastimes otra vez"

-Bien, pero acuérdate de que estas conmigo en esto.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Sakura abrió el espejo, que actuaba como vitrina para aguardar pastas de diente y algunos frascos y jeringas, abrió un frasco de liquido trasparente y con una jeringa lo absorbió todo, para seguidamente inyectárselo en la muñeca.

"¡No!, eso nos lastima más, hazme caso".

-CALLATE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ.

-Sakura-chan ¿Estas bien?-se oyó a un preocupado Naruto, que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Disculpa amor, es que mi vecino de arriba no deja de hacer ruido-mintió la pelirosa.

-Si es así iré inmediatamente arriba para decirle que no fastidie.

-No, créeme que no volverá a molestarme.

-¿Estás segura? Porque no me gusta que te molesten.

-Si cariño, estoy segura, anda ve a dormir.

Naruto obedeció inmediatamente dejándola sola, Sakura suspiró.

-Es hora de jugar.

-Kiba, explícame ¿Por qué vamos caminando hacia el trabajo de Hinata?

-Oh, por nada en especial-sonrió Kiba- simplemente me dieron ganas de caminar y como no lo hago muy a menudo me siento feliz.

-Sabes que es muy peligroso que vayamos así en plena vía pública. Nos pueden acribillar, recuerda quien eres.

-Shino,-Kiba frunció el ceño-te recuerdo que lo sé, todos los días me lo vienes diciendo y francamente me está molestando tu…

-Aunque te moleste, te lo tengo que recordar, mi familia ha cuidado a la tuya por generaciones, por favor Kiba, no hagas que tú familia y la mia se decepcionen.

Kiba enmudeció, le molestaba todo lo de la mafia japonesa, si por él fuera hubiera desistido y delegado su cargo, pero no, su buen corazón y su preocupación por los suyos le hiso acceder a ese lado oscuro. Maldijo el día en que se enteró.

* * *

><p><strong>"FLAS BACK"<strong>

Kiba tenía a lo mucho cinco años cuando se enteró de una fatal noticia, ese día el padre de Kiba llegaría, se lo había prometido y su padre nunca rompía una promesa. El castaño se encontraba jugando con una pelota en su casa, sabía que si su madre se enteraba le iba a dar una buena tunda, pero como ella se encontraba durmiendo no le importó, su hermana Hana había salido a la casa de sus abuelos, así que él tenía esa enorme casa para si solo. Escuchó el teléfono sonar, sin si quiera pensarlo y más para que su madre no se despertara cogió el teléfono.

-¿B-bueno?-con su infantil voz contestó la llamada.

-Kiba, hijo ¿Eres tú?- una voz ronca y preocupada se escuchaba del otro lado así como también unos balazos-No tengo tiempo, escucha con atención, no podré llegar a casa, dile a tú madre que estoy en medio de un reten y que temo que no saldré ileso de esto…

-Pero papá…

-Losé hijo, te prometí llegar hoy, pero me temo que no podrá ser, sabes que…

Se escuchó una explosión del otro lado de la línea seguido de numerosos gritos de agonía.

-¿Papá?

-…

-Papá responde, no me asustes así-le rogó Kiba.

-…

-Hey viejo respón…

-Supongo que eres el hijo de este bastardo-Kiba escuchó una voz desconocida por la bocina-vas a ser el siguiente muchachito, pero me siento benevolente, te permitiré escuchar a tú padre por última vez.

"No lo hagas, no asustes a mi hijo"-Kiba identificó a su padre.

-Que aburrido eres, bien, Hey pequeño, ¿te han dicho como decirle adiós en francés a un ser querido?

-…

-Supuse que no, tenme gratitud, te enseñaré, se dice…-se escuchó un disparo seguido de un sonido seco- «Adieu» que no se te olvide.

Se oyó un clic seguidamente de un fuerte pitido, Kiba estaba mudo, había escuchado como mataban a su padre, su cuerpo no aguantaba más y sin darse cuenta cayó al piso.

Una hora después lo despertó los gritos desgarradores de su madre, supuso que se había enterado, se levantó de su cama, lo más seguro fuera que su mamá lo hubiera llevado hasta allá. Intentó incorporarse pero una mano pálida lo detuvo.

-No te aconsejo que vallas, tú madre está en shock-era un niño de su edad que llevaba puesto unas gafas negras, Kiba inmediatamente lo identificó.

-¿Shino?-el pequeño afirmó con su cabeza-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi padre me dijo que te diera una información cuando despertaras-Shino tomó la mano de Kiba-¿Te acuerdas del día que te hicieron esos tatuajes, el de la espalda y el de tus mejillas?

Kiba asintió, ¿Cómo olvidarlo si dolieron demasiado?

-Bien, pues al morir tu padre, pasas inmediatamente a sustituirlo, pero al ser menor de edad no estas en las condiciones de liderarnos.

-¿A quien se supone que tengo que liderar?-Kiba estaba confundido.

-Tu padre era el líder de los Yakusa.

Un horrible escalofrío sacudió toda la espalda de Kiba, no podía ser, no era verdad.

-Por tu reacción, supongo que tu padre no te había dicho,-Shino se acomodó sus gafas- bueno, la familia Aburame se encarga de proteger a la familia Inuzuka desde hace mucho tiempo, somos como sus sombras, la familia Hyuuga se encarga de limpiar los desastres que dejamos ¿Por qué crees que Hinata, tú y yo nos conocemos desde bebés?

-P-pero…

-Lo que oíste en ese teléfono también lo escuchamos nosotros, mi padre estaba preocupado por tu padre y por ti, así que mandó a medio clan Aburame a buscar los restos de tu padre, y mi padre y yo venimos a ver como estabas, al revisar tu condición, mi padre me mandó a levantar a tu madre, mientras que él te llevaba a tu cuarto. Después me mandaron a cuidarte y darte la información. Como te dije, tú no puedes liderarnos ahora, eres muy pequeño.

-Pero tu igual, ¿y quien se supone que va a suplir mi lugar?-Kiba no aceptaba aquello, pero si era verdad, porque Shino nunca mentía, estaba jodido.

-Tu madre nos liderará, y yo fui entrenado desde que nací, seré tu sombra desde ahora.

-No quiero-el castaño se sentó-, me niego a creer esto y si es verdad Shino, no quiero que me cuides, no quiero verte morir.

-Créeme Kiba-sonrió Shino- que nunca veras morir a nadie más.

-P-pero.

-Te lo prometo Kiba, sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Kiba no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, su padre le había dicho eso y ahora era Shino el que decía aquellas palabras. Aceptaría todo eso, porque así Shino estaría siempre a su lado y el castaño no permitiría que nada le pasase a su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente habían ido al funeral de su padre, a enterrar lo poco que encontraron de él, su madre no lloraba y su hermana estaba deshecha en un mar de lágrimas, Kiba miró a ambos lados de sus brazos, en la mano derecha tenía la manita sostenida de Hinata y en su mano izquierda tenía la mano de Shino, delante de la tumba de su padre prometió que cuidaría a sus amigos, que evitaría que ellos resultasen lastimados y que más que nada, vengaría la muerte de su padre.

"FIN FLASH BACK"

-Piensas otra vez en la muerte de tu padre, ¿no es así?-la voz de Shino sacó a Kiba de sus recuerdos.

-…

-Sabes que no hablo mucho y que el día de hoy he hablado más de lo normal-suspiró Shino-pero deja de pensar en eso. Lo que estas haciendo es lastimarte más de lo que ya estas. Piensa en como ayudar a Hinata.

-Estúpido Naruto-gruñó Kiba al recordar al rubio y volteo a ver a su amigo-Hey Shino, perdona.

-…

-Si, losé soy un estúpido, debo de ser peor que Naruto,-Kiba colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca-pero, no quiero que les pase algo a

Hinata y a ti.

-Sabes que me puedo cuidar perfectamente y que a Hinata la cuida Neji e Itachi.

-Lo que sea, cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué era lo que mandaste por el celular?

-… Te lo diré cuando esté bien informado, mientras no.

-Pero…

Kiba calló de repente, habían llegado al "Restaurant" y habían visto sentado a la persona que pensaban sería difícil de buscar.

-Vaya-silbó Kiba-estamos de suerte.

-Tenemos que hablar primero con Itachi y luego con él.

-Pero ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Están desayunando y es de mala educación interrumpirlos.

Siguieron caminando hasta la caja, donde un chico de cejas encrespadas y cabello en forma de casco sacaba cuentas.

-Hey Lee, no sabes si Itachi ya llegó-saludó Kiba.

-Hola Kiba, Shino-Lee señaló hacia la puerta que se encontraba a su espalda-si está pero créeme que no es el mejor momento.

-¿Qué pa…?

Kiba fue interrumpido por un estruendo, seguido de una puerta que caía a sus pies, todos los clientes que se encontraban en ese lugar voltearon a ver curiosos del porqué de la puerta voladora.

-¡MUERETE ITACHI!-Kiba, Lee y Shino arquearon una ceja al escuchar tal grito.

-Cálmate Neji, vas a espantar a los clientes-pidió de una manera muy amable el aludido.

-Me tiene sin cuidado-respondió Neji-te dije que renunciaba, no me veras nuevamente por aquí.

-No hagas las cosas más grande de lo que no son.

-¿Qué no las haga grande? Déjame decirte que la dignidad Hyuuga está en juego y tú me vienes a decir-aquí Neji imitó la voz de Itachi-"Ya Neji, no es para tanto" ya veremos el día en que le hagan lo mismo a tu hermano, haber si no es para tanto.

-Mi hermano es hombre no creo que le pase eso. Además de que Hinata esta ya grandecita para resolver sus problemas.

Un sonoro golpe se oyó, seguidamente se vio a un Itachi tirado en el piso y es que todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Kiba clarito vio y es que no estaba para nada ciego, como Neji -que es por lo menos diez centímetros más bajo que Itachi- se había colocado detrás del mayor y había saltado hasta llegar a ponerse en la espalda del moreno seguidamente de una patada –que si no fuera por el piso, lo hubiera mandado hasta el centro de la tierra- lo había hundido al piso.

Todos vieron como Itachi se dolía en el piso y también como Neji se quitaba el chaleco y se alzaba las mangas de su camisa, eso era una señal… Neji iría de caza y no precisamente de animales, no señor, iría de casería de Narutos.

-Ya se enteró-repitieron al unísono Kiba y Shino.

Ambos vieron que Neji se había dirigido corriendo a la salida e instantes después vieron como Itachi se levantaba para ir tras de él.

-Lee, cuida el negocio y dile a los demás que se encarguen de la cocina-el moreno dio indicaciones antes de salir corriendo de igual manera.

-Claro que si Itachi-san-respondió Lee con total entusiasmo-Ese Neji, está en la flor de su juventud, me alegra de que le sea de utilidad.

Kiba no añadió nada más, ver como Neji casi dejaba K.O a Itachi le valió para saber como es que Naruto le tenía miedo al primo de

Hinata.

-La fuerza de Neji-kun es de temer-comentó Lee.

Neji corría a pasos agigantados, tendría que encontrar al rubio costase lo que costase y hacer que Itachi le perdiera de vista.

Estaba sumamente indignado, mas por el hecho de que si no se hubiera enterado accidentalmente, el viviría en la ignorancia.

"Flash Back"

Ya había colocado los platillos que el primer grupo había pedido, ese extraño grupito de tres personas les había caído bien, sumando el hecho de que se veían muy inquietos… eso le divertía.

Neji se dirigió hacia una parejita, pero se detuvo al oír algo del novio de su prima, no es que fuera chismoso, si no que tenía que cuidar a Hinata. Disimuladamente se acercó a la mesa de los tres amigos y se entretuvo "acomodando" los arreglos florales (cosa que el ni en el año que llevaba lo había hecho).

-¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en el rumor que oíste Ino?-Inquirió el pelinegro-sabes muy bien que ese chico desde prescolar a sido un verdadero problema.

-Calla y escúchame-la rubia bajó un poco el tono de su voz, en este punto Neji se sentía orgulloso de ser el genio de los Hyuuga, él podría haber sido un espía si hubiese querido-ya saben que tengo una rivalidad con Sakura desde que éramos pequeñas, pero me enteré de que la frentona casi logra ser novia de Sasuke, pero algo pasó que hiso que Sasuke no volviera a verla. Bueno, se dice por ahí, que a Sakura no le importó pero que al poco tiempo se le vio frecuentando un barrio que se dice se hace un sin numero de negocios sucios, ya sea venta de drogas hasta venta de órganos; eso no me importó, ya que pensé que como ella va en la división de medicina pues que compraba órganos para estudiarlos. Pero una fuente me avisó de que tuviera mucho cuidado con ese barrio, ya que se hacían experimentos con algunos voluntarios. He ido a hablar con las personas cercanas a Sakura, y me han dicho que se ha vuelto muy temperamental.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Naruto?

-Tranqui Shouji que ya mero llego a esa parte, y que se a aislado, cosa que se me hace extraño ya que ella es muy sociable. Así que todo esto que les dije lo oyó de alguna parte Naruto, él fue haber si era cierto, pero eso ya lleva como tres meses, pero extrañamente se ha visto a Sakura melosa con Naruto.

-Pues bien por él ¿No? Él siempre la quiso, ya era hora de que le correspondiera.

-Eso estaría correcto si no fuera por que Naruto ya tiene novia. Y es nada más y nada menos que Hinata. Se rumora que se ha visto a Naruto y a Sakura salir del mismo departamento.

-¿Hinata no es la chica tímida que se sentaba hasta al fondo de la clase con Kiba y Shino?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sip, es ella, pero no sé, hay algo de ella que se me figuró en Neji.

-Oh no-Shikamaru se golpeó la frente- es un Hyuuga.

-¿Y como lo sabes?-inquirió Shouji.

-Por el color de sus ojos y porque acaba de meterse a la cocina.

Neji estaba enojadísimo, esperaría que Itachi llegara y se iría rápidamente hacia el departamento de Naruto.

-Neji-saludó como siempre Itachi.

-Quédate aquí Itachi, tengo que ir a saldar cuentas con un rubio.

Pero extrañamente vio como el pelinegro se tensaba y volteaba a ver hacia afuera.

-Tú sabias algo-le apuntó el castaño.

-No sé de que hablas Neji-mintió el mayor de los dos, cosa que no pasó inadvertido por los ojos del castaño.

-Si sabes algo, dímelo antes de que me desquite contigo.

-Bien, me rindo-levantó las manos aceptando cualquier delito que se le impusiese, cual asesino en serie siendo capturado- Sasuke me comentó que Naruto había citado a Hinata en un café para cortar con ella, pero que no fue posible por que ella nunca llegó, o eso pensó Naruto, ya que sí estaba pero se había escondido al oír que él salía con Sakura.

-Maldito bastardo-soltó Neji.

-¿Quién yo?

-No quiero jugar Itachi-Neji intentó salir, pero Itachi bloqueó la puerta-quítate.

-No, sé que vas a cometer una locura y créeme que a mi no me conviene. Además Hinata no quiso enterarse, ni que Naruto la cortara, Sasuke me comentó que ella había salido corriendo antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta de que ella estaba oyendo todo.

Neji estaba furioso, estúpido Naruto, moriría dolorosamente, que se escondiera bien, porque el día en que lo viera, ese sería el último día de su existencia.

-Neji- le reprendió el azabache- te lo dije para que estuvieras informado, no hagas nada que lastime a Hina-chan, se supone que no lo sabrías.

-Óyeme bien- dijo acercándosele peligrosamente- no me importa que se suponga me haga el tonto, pero soy yo el que la cuida, así que no me digas que debo de hacer y que no, si para eso tengo que renunciar a este lugar…-agravó el tono de su voz- Uchiha Itachi, me largo de aquí.

-Eso no se supone que saldría así- murmuró Itachi al ver salir al ojigris-¿Qué haré ahora?

Pero antes de que Neji saliera de aquel lugar, corrió y pudo alcanzar a Neji antes de que saliera completamente de la cocina.

-Suéltame o no respondo.

-No Neji, cálmate por favor-le pidió amablemente el ojirojo-a demás no es para tanto.

Esa no era la excusa que Neji deseaba oír. Así que sin más golpeó el brazo de Itachi para que lo soltara, pero Itachi viendo la intención del ojigris lo soltó haciendo que por la fuerza del golpe se fuera hacia la puerta, haciendo que esta saliese despedida por el golpe.

-¡MUERETE ITACHI!- Neji estaba cabreadísimo, más por la muerte innecesaria de aquella puerta.

-Cálmate Neji, vas a espantar a los clientes-pidió de una manera muy amable el aludido.

-Me tiene sin cuidado-respondió Neji-te dije que renunciaba, no me veras nuevamente por aquí.

-No hagas las cosas más grande de lo que no son.-Itachi sabía que eso si era más grande de lo que era, carajo, si hasta él mismo quería ir a golpear al rubio por aquel problema que estaba sucediendo en su local.

-¿Qué no las haga grande? Déjame decirte que la dignidad Hyuuga está en juego y tú me vienes a decir-aquí Neji imitó la voz de Itachi-"Ya Neji, no es para tanto" ya veremos el día en que le hagan lo mismo a tu hermano, haber si no es para tanto.

-Mi hermano es hombre no creo que le pase eso. Además de que Hinata esta ya grandecita para resolver sus problemas-Itachi cerró los ojos al decir aquello, sabía lo que venía.

Maldijo el que los Hyuuga entrenaran muy bien a los pequeños del clan, ¡Dios! Si que aquel golpe dolía como el infierno, Itachi sabía pelear, pero también se había hecho merecedor de aquel golpe infernal que le había tirado Neji.

-Lee, cuida el negocio y dile a los demás que se encarguen de la cocina-sin más Itachi se puso de pie y salió corriendo detrás de él. "Solo espero que los clientes no se hayan espantado" pensó Itachi.

**"Fin Flash Back"**

* * *

><p>Itachi no encontraba a Neji, pero de repente le surgió una idea, si él no podía calmarlo, lo calmaría la causante de que medio mundo quisiera matar a conocido rubio. Así que sin más marcó el número de Hinata.<p>

-¿_Bueno?_

~Hina-chan~ no es para asustarte pero tu querido primo acaba de enterarse de lo ocurrido en la cafetería.

-…

-Lo estoy buscando pero créeme que es muy difícil así que… ¡HAZME UN FAVOR Y HABLA CON ÉL! Sabes que yo no pido nada, pero es que no quiero que mi negocio sea embargado.

-_Ok, lo intentaré._

_-_Hi-na-ta, no lo intentes, por todo el amor que me tuviste una vez y me tienes como amigo, dile a Neji que se detenga o voy con el congreso de tu familia y les pediré que te cases conmigo.

-_¡Itachi-san! No lo haría__-_se oyó alarmada Hinata.

_-_Créeme que si lo haría,-amenazó con diversión pintando sus palabras- pude anular el matrimonio arreglado que nuestros padres habían hecho para nosotros dos-se jactó- puedo arreglar una boda y que se haga en menos de una semana-y aquí fue donde la sangre Uchiha se hizo presente- así que detén a tu primo. Hazlo como devolviéndome el favor que te hice esa vez. Y no lo intentes ~Hina-chan~ haz que tu primo no lo mate.

Colgó su celular, si, había sido cruel, pero casos desesperados necesitaban medidas desesperadas. Esperaba y Neji escuchase a Hinata, si no, Naruto era hombre muerto.

-¿Entonces que hacemos Shino?-preguntó Kiba observando hacia donde se encontraba Shikamaru-¿Hablamos de una vez con él?

Shino se quedó pensando y sopesó el lado bueno y el lado malo de hacer aquello… mejor hablar ahora, que sin buscarlo estaba a la vista de ellos.

-Esta bien, pero deja que sea yo él que negocie con Shikamaru.

Así que Kiba vio como Shino se dirigía hacia aquella mesa y vio como Shikamaru ponía cara de pereza, haciendo notar que le era un fastidio alejarse de su mesa. Kiba pensó que el pelinegro se iba a negar en hablar con ellos pero de repente vio que se paraba y metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

Shino le señaló donde deberían sentarse así que sin más Kiba se acercó hacia ellos. Conocía a su amigo, así que Kiba no diría ni media palabra.

-Queremos que nos ayudes en algo Shikamaru-habló Shino yendo al grano como siempre.

Shikamaru los miró, sus ojos llenos de flojera, y pese a todo, su mente trabaja a mil. Si, Nara Shikamaru ya se estaba dando una idea, y por kami, esperaba que no fuera lo que él creía

— ¿Y que quieren realmente?-dijo acomodando sus manos tras su nuca y soltando sin querer un bostezo.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva, no le tenían miedo, pero eso de pedir favor a alguien con el que casi no habían tenido contacto.

-Es sobre Hinata-respondió Shino, omitiendo el hecho de que Kiba parecía estar a punto de retractarse- sé que tal vez ya hallas escuchado los rumores que rondan por la escuela, y me siento en deber como amigo de defender el honor de Hinata.

-Has dicho que es sobre Hinata-rectificó lo ya mencionado por Shino- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres que haga?... y sin rodeos, que esto se pone problemático.

-Queremos-que-enseñes-a-Hinata-a-ser-amante-gritó fuertemente Kiba con los colores subiendo por su rostro, ¡joder!, que se sentía como una chica declarándose.

-Déjenme entender-se levantó Nara desde su asiento-esto es molesto, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto? No me metan en cosas problemáticas, además, no tengo que ser precisamente yo.

Dispuesto a retirarse con sus amigos del local, Kiba lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento-habló fuerte con los nervios a flor de piel-la verdad es que, si por mi fuera…-vaciló el Inuzuka ante sus propias palabras-yo sería quien instruyera a Hinata en estos campos, pero no confío mucho en mí mismo, nunca te he pedido un favor, ¡rayos!, que ni te conozco bien, pero estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ti.

-Solo escúchanos-dijo Shino con sequedad-a tu juicio si aceptas nuestro pedido-acomodó la base de sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Esto es problemático-volvió a tomar asiento-pero supongo que no pierdo nada con oírlos.

Shikamaru escuchó el pedido, y se levantó de aquella mesa, no haría eso, ¡jamás!, ¿Quiénes se creían ellos dos? Primero muerto, a enseñarle a una chica el arte (que él no sabía que tenía, hasta ahora) que dominaba de la seducción.

-Idiotas-estaba furioso, y que sepa el mundo que era difícil hacer enojar a Nara Shikamaru, estresarlo, si, avergonzarlo, si, joderlo hasta el cansancio, también, había que darle un reconocimiento a ese par, por que enojarlo nunca hasta ahora nadie lo había logrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de escena.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura releía el libreto… no podía creer que le tocara el papel de una villana loca <em>"Los aldeanos me odiarán" <em>pensó, dio un largo suspiro y continuó leyendo el libreto y no tardó mucho para que un ligero tic le apareciera en el ojo derecho…_ "¡Por Dios!_ _Si que me odiaran bastante, mira que tengo que hacer esas escenas"_

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- gritó Naruto-ya apareciste en la trama, créeme que serás la más popular del grupo.

-Créeme Naruto que no lo seré.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-Naruto se la quedó viendo con un deje de preocupación- Si lo dices por como actuaste, déjame decirte que hay peores.

-No Naruto ¿QUE DIJISTES IDIOTA?

-Es que pensé que era por eso que estabas preocupada…

-Estas tratando de decirme-le cortó Sakura-¿que mi actuación deja mucho que desear?

-B-bueno no…

-Calla, ya se lo que piensas, pero déjame decirte que vas a ver mi actuación muchísimo mejor.

Naruto no respondió, la verdad el papel que interpretaba Sakura le daba mucho miedo y ni que decir que la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban haciendo un club anti-Sakura ya que ellos pensaban que la pelirosa en verdad lastimaría a Hinata.

En el foro Neji se encontraba releyendo el contrato junto a Itachi, había algo que les intrigaba…

"_Que bueno que la votación secreta que hiso la gondaime a los aldeanos hubiera dado negativo" _pensó Neji.

Y es que hacer el papel de gay no les quedaba, no aceptaría eso, por mucho que su tío le hubiera dicho que hiciera lo que pidiera la gondaime, no aceptaría aquello.

-Si la encuesta hubiera dado positivo Itachi-san ¿Usted hubiera aceptado ser gay?

-Si la aldea lo requiere no lo dudaría-respondió seriamente el mayor-¿Acaso tu no lo harías Neji-kun?

-Obvio que no-respondió rápidamente el ojigris-una cosa es servir a la aldea y otra es perder mi orgullo de hombre.

-Y si con eso te quitaran el sello que tienes en la frente ¿Lo dudarías?

-…

-Si, eso pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor.<strong>

* * *

><p>La verdad como dije arriba en las primeras notas, lamento haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero aparte de que no tenía inspiración me han pasado una horda de sucesos inesperados, como comenté en el capitulo anterior voy a la universidad y trabajaba, ahora ya no trabajo ese es uno de los motivos de mi retraso, por qué… asaltaron el lugar donde laboraba créanme es un suceso que no le deseo a nadie y es que fueron dos tipos con pistola que se robaron casi todo incluyendo los celulares de los empleados (incluyendo el mio) y es que trabajaba para una pizzería que empieza con la letra d, echen a volar su imaginación, aparte de que me dejó con un mal sabor de boca pues me deprimí y hasta la fecha sigo depe u.u normalmente la Licenciatura que llevo no me quita casi nada de tiempo pero como aquí en Tabasco está iniciando la Feria, la verdad la mayoría de nuestras embajadoras están en la universidad en la que voy y pues nuestro rector nos pidió que ayudáramos a por lo menos una de ellas o.O? Tiene valor curricular así que no nos podemos negar y otra de las razones es que no dispongo de internet u.u así que todo lo escribo en mi lap y lo subo en el ciber.<p>

Como prometí un one-shot para la primera persona que me dejara comentario la ganadora fue Okashira Janet así que chica mándame un mensaje privado de que pareja quieres o que serie quieres leer (puede ser también de libros) créeme que si no conozco la serie no importa para eso están los ciber XD para investigar de series desconocidas owo.

Como siempre, les aclaro que Sakura nu me cae mal owo siempre quise hacerla como una loca sicópata, la verdad he leído en algunos Fic's (de Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, etc.) algunas villanas que me han gustado, pero son contadas esas chicas malas, la gran mayoría parece ser que desaparecen y nu se sabe donde quedaron. Aparte, me he dado a la tarea de hacer que Sakura haga un buen papel de villana… tanto así que la odien solo en este fic owo.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí abajo los agradecimientos:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okashira Janet:<strong> Me alegra que te haya gustado el detrás de escena nwn la verdad no me lo esperaba, gracias por señalarme mi error en el titulo de este fic, se me pasó una a =P, pero fue error de dedo y aparte de que lo subí con prisa, como dije allá arriba dime que fic quieres nwn nu habrá problema. Muchas gracias por el review, espero y este capitulo te guste como el anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamiry Hatake:<strong> Gracias por tu review owo la verdad me dio mucho gusto que te a ya agradado el capitulo; si, Naruto es un lerdo por abandonar a Hina-chan pero es su papel, nu lo odies =3; con lo de Kiba… bueno, la verdad si lo veo como Yakusa más por los tatuajes en su mejilla y si no te has dado cuenta, la persona menos esperada tiene algún secreto; sip, la pequeña Hinata se merece lo mejor owo la verdad tengo planeado subir un fic ItaHina se llamará _"Tips para ser más cabrona"_ es como un cuadrado amoroso XD y tendrá otros personajes invitados; Nop, siento decepcionarte pero Shika-kun no es un Yakusa, no lo veo como tal u.u y espero no te haya dado un ataque por saber en este capitulo lo que es je je y por ultimo… servido, fue tarde pero seguro XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady-Darkness-chan:<strong> Gracias por tu review, XD me agrada que te hayas identificado con Neji owo nu te enujes con Naruto u.u solo hace su papel nwn.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefany BM:<strong> Te agradezco que hayas dicho que esperarías el tiempo necesario, porque créeme que si que tardé u.u nu volveré a hacerlo lo lamento, pero aquí tienes el chap espero y lo disfrutes como yo disfruté escribirlo.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho.<p>

Por fis dejen review!

Tchao!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Enséñame a ser amante.**

**ShikaHina**

**Pareja:** Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata.

**Genero:** Romántico, con algo de comedia.

**Rating:** K+

**Anime o manga:** Naruto.

**Autor: **Naghi-tan~

**Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC, en este capitulo habrá una escena violenta (creo) necesario para el seguimiento del fic, leerlo queda bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**Beta:** DiZereon —Cara de Mimo y Notas Break.

**Resumen:** Después de haber escuchado accidentalmente a Naruto y de que este dijera que la engañaba con Sakura, Hinata decide vengarse de dicho rubio, no sin ayuda de sus amigos de la infancia, ¿pero quien será el afortunado que la ayude a explorar el basto mundo de la seducción?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.

**Notas de Naghi-tan****: **Bueno… no se como disculparme con ustedes u.u si, sé que tarde demasiado, pero es que estaba con falta de inspiración u.u… bueno, no, lo que pasa es que me entró inspiración para crear otras historias, ya saben inspiración errada XD así que subí este capitulo de mas de ocho mil palabras como disculpa por mi retraso y pos no les retengo más owo

**Capitulo 3**

"_Cuando te sientas solo, piensa que siempre estaremos ahí para cargarte y llevarte"_

Atte. El payaso y la Chingada.

Definitivamente, su mejor amigo Shino, no era un gran negociante.

— ¡Ja!—expresó en burla Kiba señalando a su amigo— "Esta bien, pero deja que sea yo él que negocie con Shikamaru"—imitó la voz de Shino, fallando en el proceso— ¡Negocios mis cojones!, ¡Que ni una puta pulga a aceptado tu puto sueldo de mierda!—sip, es que para Kiba negociar fabricaba ganancias, y Shino ofrecía el peor sueldo como negociante.

—Si tan mal veías la negociación, la hubieras hecho tú—replicó Shino.

— ¿Es qué acaso no te oíste?—parpadeó el castaño— me dijiste que no interrumpiera. ¡Bah! ¿Qué caso tiene decírtelo? La jodiste y bien hecha Shino, por eso los Aburame solo se encargan del rastreo—murmuró la última oración—solo queda saber como le va a Neji y por Dios que deseo que encuentre a Naruto.

—No creo que a Hinata le guste oír que a su aún "novio" fue molido a golpes por su primo—Shino acomodó sus gafas—y que no hicimos nada por evitarlo.

Kiba meditó lo dicho por su amigo, a él no le afectaría en nada observar como golpeaban al rubio, defenderlo estaba lejos de ser una opción… En cambio, sentía que a lo que debía de darle más prioridad era al favor que le pidieron al Nara, aún no entendía el por qué se había molestado por las palabras de Shino. Fijó su mirada hacia aquel grupito, vio como la rubia se acercaba con cara de preocupación a Shikamaru, en este punto se alegraba de que sus subordinados le hubiesen enseñado a leer los labios y es que Shikamaru y la rubia se encontraban delante de ellos, en una perspectiva muy ventajosa.

Kiba aló consigo a Shino y lo obligó a sentarse, el de gafas al ver que Kiba no apartaba la mirada de un punto, no protestó, cuando Kiba hacia eso, no importaba lo que pasase alrededor, descifrar una conversación sin oírla ni errar demandaba toda la concentración del castaño. Shino hiso un ademán con las manos y en menos de un minuto una mesera con el cabello amarrado en dos moños en forma de pelotas se acercó a ellos.

—Shino, Kiba—saludó la chica— ¿Qué van a tomar?

—Ten-Ten—la reconoció Shino—dos tazas de café, ahora Kiba no te hará caso—le comentó para que no le tomara la orden—está ocupado.

—Si—sonrió la chica—bueno en unos minutos les traigo su orden.

Ten-Ten hiso una leve inclinación y se alejó de ellos, sabía el tipo de clientes que eran, muy rara vez se acercaban a aquel lugar (y eso que su amiga trabajaba ahí).

Al ver que aquella chica se retiraba de ahí, Shino fijó su mirada hacia la entrada, como guardaespaldas del castaño era su deber asegurarse que no hubiese peligro cerca del Inuzuka. Suficiente tenía con preocuparse por su amigo, ahora también tenía la preocupación de como le iría a Hinata, y que por su culpa Shikamaru no les ayudase.

—Shino, —le susurró el castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—necesito una pluma y una libreta.

Sin titubear, el Aburame se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lee, pidiéndole lo solicitado por el Inuzuka. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que Lee le entrego el pedido rápidamente.

— ¿Kiba esta espiando a alguien?—susurró Lee, y al ver que Shino simplemente asentía, sonrió— a veces le envidio un poco esa habilidad.

Shino dio las gracias y se fue hacia su mesa, encontrándose con qué la orden que había pedido ya se encontraba en la mesa. Antes de sentarse le dio a Kiba la hoja y el lapicero que había pedido, al entregárselo vio como Kiba comenzaba a escribir la conversación, Shino sonrió, esto iba a resultar interesante.

**[+]**

Ino se encontraba preocupada por su amigo, y es que era raro verlo molesto, hasta ahora contando con esta situación había visto enojado a Shikamaru como dos veces, armándose de valor y apartando un poco a Shouji se acercó al Nara.

— Shika ¿Por qué estas molesto?

Shikamaru no respondió, estaba concentrándose en no desquitarse con sus amigos, tenía los ojos cerrados y había echado la cabeza hacia atrás en un leve intento de bajar la sangre de su cabeza.

—Es mejor dejar que se le pase Ino—escuchó que Shouji le decía a su amiga— acuérdate lo que te sucedió la última vez por querer saber lo que no te convenía.

—Pero es que enserio, estoy muy preocupada—Ino frunció el ceño—solo habló con Kiba y Shino por unos diez minutos y vino hacia acá molesto, algo le han de ver dicho para que Shika se pusiera así de mo…

—Me pidieron que enamorara a Hinata— Shikamaru no dejó que Ino terminara.

— ¿¡Qué!—Ino ahogó un grito de indignación, si no hubiera sido por la mirada fulminante que le había tirado Shikamaru hubiera armado un escandalo.

—Dijeron que Hinata creería que le enseñaría a ser una muy buena amante, para que Naruto se diese cuenta de lo que se había perdido, pero que eso más bien era una treta, porque ambos chicos habían decidido que sería mejor que Hinata olvidase al rubio, yo les dije que qué pintaba en ese asunto, y me respondieron que era porque yo tenía las cualidades que requerían para que fuera pareja de Hinata.

Shikamaru volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba molesto, nunca haría nada así, ni mucho menos haría creer que la estaba cortejando, él ya había sufrido anteriormente por no haber sido correspondido como él creía.

Ino meditó la situación, en sí lo que habían propuesto era algo que a Shikamaru le desagradaba por completo, pero ella sentía que debían ayudar a aquella ojiperla, sabía que lo que diría cabrearía a un mas al moreno.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea.

— ¿Qué dijiste Ino?—Shikamaru la miraba como si quisiese matarla ahí mismo— no quiero, yo ya di mi respuesta, y no pienso meterme en algo que ni me viene ni me va, engañar a alguien para que crea algo y que resulte todo lo contrario, sabes que detesto eso.

—No, Shika, no me estas entendiendo.

—Pues explícamelo, por que lo que me estas dando a entender es eso—Shikamaru ironizó sus palabras— quieres que me una a ese par de idiotas para lastimar a alguien más, no gracias Ino, sabía que eras cotilla pero no una jodida entrometida.

—Shika, no es eso—Ino vio el ademán de que Shikamaru se quería ir— escúchame primero y luego me insultas y me maldices—Shikamaru se relajó— digo que aceptes el acuerdo de ayudarles que ella sea una mujer diferente, que se sienta segura de si misma y que aprenda a no dejarse de los hombres. O sea, que aceptes a enseñarle a como seducir, pero que no aceptes enamorarla. Si ellos quieren que Hinata se recupere de aquel engaño, que mejor que dar tus condiciones ¿No?

— ¿Y que gano yo con eso?

—La pregunta sería ¿Qué ganamos con eso?—Ino sonrió—puedes decirle que como pago a tus servicios, Hinata debe de ayudarnos en los concursos de diseño, ¿Cómo? Siendo nuestra modelo oficial y que ella se deba de quedar en nuestra bodega hasta que los concursos acaben. Eso sería un trato justo.

Shikamaru meditó lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, si lo veía desde ese punto de vista sería un acuerdo muy justo, si se quita el hecho de tratar de enamorarla, eso jamás lo haría. Pero había algo que no le gustaba para nada, esa sensación de que si aceptaba estaría condenado para toda la eternidad. Sabía de sobra de que si algo se le metía en la cabeza a su rubia amiga, esta siempre terminaba por obtenerlo, si no ¿Por qué rayos él estaba estudiando moda? No era porque le gustase, si no por el simple hecho de que tanto a Shouji como él no querían enfrentarse con las rabietas de Ino.

Había aceptado estudiar eso, pese que a su padre no le hubiera parecido, Shikamaru estaba seguro de su hombría como para mortificarse de que lo considerasen poco hombre, y como Shouji no quería quedarse solo, pues los siguió. Ambos, secretamente, tomaban diplomados de Diseño Gráfico y de Economía, por el simple hecho de que si necesitaban publicidad ellos ya sabían como hacerlo.

—Esta bien—se rindió por fin—aceptaré, solo que tú serás la que haga el trato y agregues otra condición más.

— ¿Cual sería?— preguntó Ino muy sonriente.

—Que Hinata sea la que me pida ese favor—el Nara sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga—ella es la interesada, así que ella debe de pedírmelo, si no lo hace… no hay trato.

Ino bufó desesperada, ese Shikamaru era tan cabezota, pero sabía que podría con aquel reto, se levantó y camino directo hacia aquellas dos personas, iba a comenzar a hablar hasta que el castaño le dijo:

—Aceptamos el trato—vio como sacaba su celular— solo deja que hable con ella y que venga.

— ¿Cómo supiste lo que te iba a decir?— le preguntó con un deje de fascinación.

—Tengo mis medios—Kiba sonrió socarronamente— y sé que algo quieres sacar de este trato. Espero y que lo que estés tramando funcione.

Ino tragó saliva, se había dado cuenta, y eso que cinco metros les separaba.

— ¿Podrán esperar una hora más?—Kiba miró molesto su móvil— creo que ella está todavía ocupada.

—B-bien.

—Pidan cualquier cosa, Shino se encargará de pagar lo que hayan y vallan a pedir.

— ¿Seguro?— Ino no sabia si aquel chico era prepotente o presumido, pero si le decía que si, ella haría que el chico pagase más de mil dólares.

—Claro.

O si, aquel chico se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquella palabra, como que se apellidaba Yamanaka.

**[+]**

"¿Donde podría estar su primo?" Hinata se preguntaba mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad… "¡En casa de Naruto-kun!" se dijo alarmada. No hace mucho ella había recibido la primera amenaza de su vida por parte de Itachi, cosa que le inquietaba mucho, algo debió de haberle hecho su primo a Itachi.

La casa de Naruto no le quedaba lejos, debería de caminar unos cuantos metros más y llegaría… ¿Pero que haría si se encontraba con su futuro exnovio? Sacudió su cabeza, mejor no pensar en ello, ya se le ocurriría algo. Mientras aminoraba el paso ella se dio cuenta que ese día había sido el día más ajetreado de su vida: Enterarse de el engaño de Naruto por boca de este sin que él se diese cuenta, sus dos mejores amigos planeando cualquier cosa para que Naruto se arrepintiese de haberla engañado, que su primo se enterase y que quisiera matar a su aun novio y ella persiguiéndolo para que no lo hiciese… su día si que había sido el mas ajetreado.

De repente se detuvo completamente… ¡Había localizado a su primo! Y este parecía un completo asesino a sueldo, Neji miraba fijamente el edificio donde Naruto vivía, frunciendo el entrecejo y tirándoles miradas de odio al edificio… como si aquel conjunto habitacional tuviese la culpa de su reciente enfado, conociendo a su primo… este algo tramaba.

— ¡Neji!— gritó antes de que este cometiera una locura… como autodestruirse el mismo en la puerta de ese edificio.

Su primo volteó a verla, Hinata dudaba en avanzar otro paso, Neji la miraba como si quisiese arrancarle cada miembro de su cuerpo a mordidas, tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar lentamente… como si no hubiera un mañana. Al acercarse a su primo, notó que este se había arremangado las mangas de su camisa, si, no se había equivocado, su primo iba a golpear (o probablemente matar) a su aun novio.

—Neji—Hinata le habló bajito—quiero hablar contigo.

—No Hinata-sama—dijo recalcando el sama— no hay nada de que hablar, el desperfecto de su novio es un idiota y no pienso dejarlo salirse con la suya. Le dije cuando comenzó a salir con usted, más bien le advertí, que no se le ocurriese hacerle daño—Neji le miró a los ojos—pero creo que le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro, debí de haberle golpeado mas fuerte, así no la hubiera lastimado.

Hinata estaba conmovida por aquella sobreprotección que su primo le estaba dando, si, se acordaba del día en que su primo se había enterado de que salía con Naruto, ese día Neji casi lo mataba a patadas, ¿su razón? Él no confiaba en Naruto, su primo le dijo que había algo en él que le hacia no confiar en algunas personas, y que ese algo le decía que Naruto la lastimaría mucho. Debió de creerle a su primo y no haber pensado que eran celos por que Naruto la había aceptado.

—Neji, por favor escúchame—imploró— sé que lo que me hiso Naruto no tiene nombre…

—Si que la tiene Hinata-sama—le cortó— se llama una babosada, una reverenda idiotez… él es un estúpido Hinata-sama, no lo defienda.

—No lo estoy defendiendo—Hinata estaba abrumada por el enfado de Neji—pero la que debería de estar molesta soy yo y no tú…

Tuché.

—Tiene razón, pero yo como su guardián no debo de consentir que la lastimen.

—No debes dejar que me lastimen, losé, pero eso es hablando de que no me golpeen y no de lastimadas del corazón— le aclaró— no digo de que no esté feliz por que intentas salvar mi orgullo, Nii-san, pero yo tengo un plan para que Naruto se arrepienta por haberme sido infiel—Neji la miró atentamente—por el momento no te lo diré, pero quiero saber si tengo tu apoyo y que no vendrás y golpearas a Naruto-kun.

—Tiene mi palabra Hinata-sama—no le quedaba de otra, tenía que confiar en Hinata, a sus ojos su prima estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, y como ella le dijo, la dejaría vengarse a su manera— pero recuerde Hinata-sama, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, no deje que el odio la consuma.

—No te preocupes Nii-san—le sonrió— sabes que por más que me lastimen, me es imposible odiar a alguien.

Hinata sintió que su celular vibraba, sacó dicho aparato y vio que era un mensaje de Kiba.

«Hinata, Shikamaru aceptará ayudarte pero si tu eres la que le pida el apoyo, si no, vete olvidando del plan, tienes que venir en menos de veinte minutos TT_TT les dije que pidieran cualquier cosa, pero creo que se lo tomaron muy literal… ya debo tres mil dólares y contando… ¡Apúrate! o»

Hinata releyó aquel mensaje, calculando, no le tomaría mas que diez minutos llegar a su trabajo, ¿Qué es lo que querían con ella?

— Hinata-sama— Neji le llamó un poco preocupado al ver que su prima no despegaba los ojos de su celular.

— ¿¡He!— Hinata al fin reaccionó— lo siento mucho Nii-san, es que Kiba me mandó un mensaje para que fuera al "restaurant", creo que me necesitan urgentemente.

— Pues le acompaño—Neji le sonrió, dispuesto en acompañar a su prima hasta ese lugar.

— Alto ahí— una tercera voz les detuvo— ¿A dónde crees que vas Neji?

— ¿Itachi-san?— Hinata reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz parsimoniosa— P-pensé que estaba trabajando.

— Hina-chan~, veo que pudiste hallar a tu querido primo— le saludó con una sonrisa fingida— tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él— señaló al castaño— ¿Por qué no te vas adelantando?

La ojiperla miró con miedo al mayor, Itachi tenía la pinta de un sicópata a punto de matar a su victima, mejor no quedarse y hacerle caso de inmediato… si, aquello era lo mejor.

—S-si Itachi-san— asintió por fin, dando media vuelta y casi corriendo de aquel lugar, sabia que el enojo de Itachi no dañaba físicamente pero si mentalmente, a saber que le haría a su primo, Hinata rezó por sus adentros que su primo saliese vivo de aquello.

**[+]**

— ¿Tardará mucho?— Ino le preguntó por enésima vez a un muy cabreado castaño.

—No, le mandé un mensaje hace diez minutos, no ha de tardar mucho en llegar— le contestó secamente a la rubia, estaba harto de sus constantes cotilleos y es que llevaba ya mucho tiempo hablando sin que la interrumpiera, joder, y sus amigos pensaban que él era la persona mas desesperante del planeta, el día que conocieran a aquella chica sus amigos se retractarían.

Shino simplemente tomaba su tercera taza de café, aquellos tres chicos habían insistido en juntar sus mesas y sentarse junto a ellos, para que la mesera no pensase que eran unos gorrones y que mandaban todo lo que pedían a la cuenta del castaño colmilludo, Shino sonrió, eso le daría un muy buen escarmiento a su amigo, así no les diría a cualquier persona que tomase lo que quisiese, pero había que aceptar que la idea de juntarse resultaba muy buena, así se iban conociendo poco a poco.

Por ejemplo, ahora Kiba y él sabían que aquellos tres chicos estudiaban moda, y que cada uno estudiaba una rama diferente, la rubia (que llevaba por nombre Ino) estudiaba moda, pasarela y maquillaje; el "gordito" (se llamaba Shouji) estudiaba igual moda, costura y diseño de imagen y por último aquel chico de ojos perezosos (Shikamaru) cursaba igual que ellos: moda, diseño de vestuario y diseño de interiores (Shikamaru les explicó que era de interiores del hogar y no de ropa interior, lo dijo por si habían pensado aquello). Kiba muerto de la duda les había preguntado a Shouji y Shikamaru el porqué de lo que estudiaban, ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y suspiraron, cada uno explicó que les era difícil decidir la carrera que llevarían, así que sin más optaron por seguir a la femenina del grupo, quedando en aquella carrera, no les aburría, pero sin en cambio les era difícil seguirle el paso a los demás alumnos.

Al escuchar las explicaciones Shino y Kiba optaron por contarles lo básico de ellos, como que desde la infancia conocían a Hinata y que los tres estudiaron en las mimas escuelas, tanto así que hasta la misma carrera eligieron.

Los cinco llegaron al punto de ya no saber que contarse, volteaban a ver constantemente la puerta de entrada, pero algo de lo que estaba haciendo Ino captó la atención de Shino el cual no puedo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Qué escribe?— aquella pregunta hiso que todos los varones voltearan a ver a la chica del grupo, que se encontraba escribiendo en un montón de hojas.

—Escribo las condiciones—dijo la rubia sin alzar la mirada— cuando llegue Hinata le daré estas hojas para que las firme.

Todos asintieron ante la explicación de aquella chica y guardaron un incomodo silencio, hasta que divisaron a una chica con ojos color perla.

—Siento tanto la tardanza— les dijo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza— es que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos.

Ino dejó de escribir, Shikamaru y Shouji no cabían de asombro, recordaban a Hinata como aquella niñita retraída, que se cubría con toneladas de ropas y que pasaba desapercibida por casi todos sus compañeros (salvo Shino y Kiba, que la conocían desde pequeños), con razón se decía que los años no pasaban en balde.

Hinata les veía con un poco de timidez (es que algunas cosas no cambian por mucho que pasen los años), no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos que la mirasen por mucho tiempo, eso hiso que bajara la mirada cosa que provocó una reprimenda por parte de su castaño amigo.

— ¡Hey Hinata!—le regañó—te he dicho que nunca bajes la mirada, debes de estar orgullosa de ti misma—Hinata asintió, Kiba se molestaba mucho con ella si actuaba de esa manera—como leíste en el mensaje que te envíe, tienes que pedir ayuda tú misma, si no, ellos no harán trato.

Hinata miró avergonzada hacia Ino, la única chica (aparte de ella) que se encontraba en ese grupo, ella captó el mensaje, tenía que explicarle la situación.

—Verás Hyuuga—carraspeó la rubia—, nosotros te ayudaremos si firmas estos papeles, es… ¿Cómo explicártelo?... Como un trueque, nosotros te ayudamos con lo de Naruto y tú nos recompensarás—le dijo mientras empujaba hacia Hinata dichos papeles—, no te pedimos mucho, tampoco te pedimos ayuda económica, solo son pequeñas cosas que nos alegraría de sobre manera que aceptases.

La ojiperla observó a cada uno de ellos, y detuvo su mirada hacia aquel pelinegro que le miraba con aburrimiento, ¿Acaso él sería Shikamaru? Según Kiba le había dicho que aquel chico era todo un seductor. Le miró brevemente, lo recordaba más delgado y siempre durmiendo… ahora en su juventud su cuerpo había estirado y había adquirido las formas de un muchacho sano debía de adquirir, sus ojos desbordaban apatía y aquella manera de estar sentado era como si no le interesase estar en aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru se dio cuenta del escrutinio que estaba recibiendo por parte de la Hyuuga, así que optó por hacer lo mismo. Según deducía, Hinata había sido educada bajo el rigor de aquella prestigiosa familia, de ahí el detalle de que se comportase tan refinadamente, lo cual le hiso mostrarse curioso, normalmente conocía a chicas que eran gritonas, sin ninguna clase de educación y sobre todo mal habladas (lamentablemente para Shikamaru su amiga entraba en esa categoría). Siguió analizándola, era linda, no lo negaba, pero era de la clase de chica con la que te liarías solamente para casarte y formar una familia, no la veía como una joven a la que le gustase el liarse con un chico solo por una noche. Comparándola, ella sería como el coche nuevo que todo hombre deseaba, pero para aprender a manejar no lo utilizaban, ¿Quién en su sano juicio utilizaría un automóvil nuevo para aprender a manejar? Nadie. Ella era la manzana que se encontraba en lo alto del árbol, que pocos intentaban alcanzar, pero por decidía recogerían a las manzanas que estaban en el suelo. Hinata era un reto… y a él le gustaban los retos, haría que ella siguiera siendo aquella manzana y aquel auto nuevo, pero cambiándola casi por completo sin que realizara algún cambio ¿Cómo haría aquello? Ya lo pensaría.

— ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?—le preguntó Shikamaru a Hinata y esta asintió—bien, Hinata, te haré una pregunta, no te preocupes por contestarla erróneamente, solo quiero saber algo—vio que la ojiperla asentía nuevamente— ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre "gustar", "querer" y "amar"?

La chica se sobresaltó, esa clase de pregunta no la esperaba, pensaba que le haría alguna consulta sencilla, como por ejemplo: ¿Si estaba segura de lo que pediría? Sopesó por unos minutos aquella pregunta y segura de si misma respondió:

—La diferencia es la intensidad de la emoción que sientes al estar alado de la persona que te gusta—Shikamaru le sonrió, sabia que más o menos le respondería de esa manera— estoy equivocada ¿Verdad?

—Digamos que no totalmente—aquello no alivió a Hinata— La diferencia entre "gustar", "querer" y "amar" es la misma diferencia entre: "Por ahora", "Por un tiempo" y "Por siempre". Analízalo bien y luego pregúntate en que lugar se encuentran tus sentimientos por Naruto.

Ino se palmeó la frente, Shikamaru seguiría siendo Shikamaru aunque pasase miles de años, nunca cambiaría, esa pregunta la había hecho para que Hinata analizara su relación. Aquel cuestionamiento se lo había hecho a ella misma cuando solamente tenía como doce años y creía amar a Sasuke… Shikamaru le había abierto los ojos (no es que siempre los tuviese cerrados) y le había enseñado aquella diferencia.

Kiba y Shino se miraron incrédulos hacia la respuesta que les había dado el Nara, analizándolo bien, tenía un poco (para no decir bastante) de razón, en sí esa pregunta hacia que vieras en que lugar querías a aquella persona: si solo era por ahora es que solamente te gustaba, si no veías futuro con dicha persona solamente la querrías por un tiempo, pero si a la persona la veías como para tener hijos entonces la amabas y pasarías el resto de tu vida con ella, que sería por siempre. Así de sencillo ¿Pero en que posición se encontraba Naruto?

—No es necesario que lo pienses por mucho tiempo—Shouji le habló a Hinata, ya que esta se encontraba como perdida— la respuesta te llegará sola.

—Y bien Hinata—le habló nuevamente Shikamaru— ¿Te crees capaz de aprender nuevas cosas?—la ojiperla asintió—entonces ya sabes que decir.

—Ino-san, Shouji-kun y Shikamaru-kun—Hinata tragó saliva— ¿Podrían ayudarme a descubrir con ustedes el arte de la seducción?

Shino y Kiba miraron de reojo a los tres chicos, que guardaban silencio para sopesar las palabras de Hinata.

—Aceptamos—Ino le entregó aquellas hojas y un lapicero de distinto color, para que la firma sobresaliera de aquel montón de papeles—solo tienes que leer y firmar.

Hinata comenzó a leer dichosos documentos, en sí no era nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente le pedían que ella fuese por así decirlo la imagen de sus diseños (modelo) y que se tendría que mudar con ellos aun lugar llamado cariñosamente "El almacén", por si acaso la necesitaban urgentemente, aunque analizándolo bien… sería el último lugar en el que su aun novio la buscaría. Sin pensárselo más aceptó y firmó cada una de las hojas.

Ino sonrió, aquello había sido más fácil de lo que había planeado.

**[+]**

_*Puedes mirar, pero no tocar,_

_No creo que te guste mucho._

_Sólo el cielo sabe lo que una chica puede hacer;_

_Sólo el cielo sabe lo que tienes que demostrar._

_Creo que estoy paranoica… y complicada,_

_Creo que estoy paranoica… manipúlalo._

_Dóblame, rómpeme… de todos modos me necesitas,_

_Eres todo lo que quiero._

_Dóblame, rómpeme… desmoronarse es fácil,_

_Eres todo lo que quiero._

_Me hundo simplemente para estremecerte,_

_Anímame con otra píldora._

Sakura se movía al compás de aquella canción, sentía que esa tonadilla hablaba de ella, se sentía identificada. Naruto ya tenía una hora de haberse marchado, le había prometido hablar con Hinata y terminar rápidamente con aquella relación. Sonrió. Aquello era lo último que quería, lo que más ansiaba eran los ojos de los Hyuuga… ese misterioso tono grisáceo que tenían en aquellas orbes… lo que más ansiaba era saber el porqué de aquella tonalidad y como estudiante de medicina debía de saciar aquella curiosidad, los ojos que más le llamaban la atención eran los de Hinata… tenían un misterioso color perla, diferentes a los de todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga. Resopló desesperada, tendría que saciar su curiosidad con otras personas.

_Sí debo fracasar, si debo doblarme…_

_Clavé mi fé en un poste._

_Creo que estoy paranoica… manipúlalo,_

_Creo que estoy paranoica… y complicada._

_Dóblame, rómpeme… de todos modos me necesitas,_

_Eres todo lo que quiero._

_Dóblame, rómpeme… desmoronarse es fácil,_

_Eres todo lo que quiero._

Subió el volumen y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación en la que le había prohibido rotundamente entrar al rubio, diciéndole que habían trabajos que su carrera le pedía y que si abría la puerta, aquellas investigaciones se echarían a perder. Era tan fácil engañar a Naruto, era como entrenar a un pequeño animalito: siempre hacían lo que le pidieras, sin importar que sea malo para ellos, siempre y cuando les dieras lo que demandaran, en caso de Naruto… él le había pedido su "amor" y se lo había dado. Llegó y abrió lentamente la puerta de madera, toda la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, tanteó la pared para encontrar el apagador y encendió las luces. Aquel cuarto estaba lleno de frascos con diversas sustancias, grandes estantes se encontraban apoyados en las paredes y en medio de aquella habitación una mujer se hallaba amordazada, sujeta con varias cuerdas y con los ojos vendados.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi experimento favorito?— le preguntó con un tonillo de voz casi empalagoso, solo un leve gemido de sufrimiento se oyó de aquella mujer—losé, soy tan amable que te dejé vivir más de la cuenta, pero no te preocupes, pronto dejarás de sufrir.

Sakura cogió un bisturí y con aquello rasgó la venda de los ojos de la chica, dejando ver unos ojos color negro como la noche. La pelirosa se relamió, esa chica había contado información de vital importancia a uno de los Aburame… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chico? No lo sabía, la muy estúpida no soltaba nada por más que la torturase.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?—la pelirosa comenzó a platicar con la chica mientras rebuscaba entre los estantes—me costó mucho trabajo asociarme con aquel sujeto como para que de buenas a primeras una estúpida chica enclenque vaya y me espíe y para colmo le diga al jefe de investigaciones de los Yakusa que una mafia extranjera quiera apoderarse de la zona. No entiendo la manera en que te las arreglaste para mandar aquel mensaje—Sakura detuvo su búsqueda y miró con repugnancia a la mujer— pero esto no se quedará así. Sé que eres miembro de la familia Uchiha, que más bien se encargan de proteger a los Hyuuga…. Y sabes muchas cosas, tantas que no me queda de otra que hacer que desaparezcas—Sakura sacó unas tijeras quirúrgicas—le prometí a Sasuke no hacerle daño a su familia… ¿pero quien se enterará? Total, no soy la única loca que hará desaparecer a cada uno de los Uchiha, Aburame, Hyuuga e Inuzuka´s—sonrió maliciosamente—yo me encargaré de los Aburame y los Hyuuga. Pero hoy me quiero divertir.

La chica vio como Sakura se aproximaba hacia ella, quería desatarse, quería huir, pero le sería imposible, la pelirosa la había atado de tal manera de que no pudiera librarse nuevamente. Cerró los ojos por un corto tiempo y solo deseó que aquel mensaje le llegase a Shino y que tomara las medidas correspondientes para proteger a las cuatro familias. Ella se sabía muerta desde el momento que había sido capturada por la pelirosa…

_(Creo que estoy paranoica)_

_(Creo que estoy paranoica)_

_Dóblame, rómpeme… de todos modos me necesitas,_

_Eres todo lo que quiero._

_Dóblame, rómpeme… desmoronarse es fácil,_

_Eres todo lo que quiero._

El sonido de carne cortándose y de gritos ahogados eran amortiguados por aquella canción, los tintineos de los frascos se oían como acompañamiento de la letra de la canción, que por enésima vez Sakura pensaba que le pegaba, su lado sicópata se hallaba a gusto, como si esa escena era la que le faltase para poderse controlar. Miró el ojo que había depositado en un frasco, era como un pequeño trofeo hacia lo grande que resultaba. Los gemidos de dolor no cesaban, sabía que si le destapaba la boca a aquella mujer, esta gritaría como posesa y la dejaría medio sorda… tentador, pero no lo haría, si los vecinos escuchaban tales gritos se alarmarían y Sakura debía de ser cuidadosa.

Una gran cantidad de sangre manchaba el piso, lo que fastidió a la pelirosa… tendría que limpiar luego, alzó nuevamente el bisturí y comenzó a destazar a la mujer, era hora de dejar de jugar. Tarareaba mientras colocaba los pedazos de carne en una bolsa negra, sabía que dentro de un rato su otro lado le reprocharía indefinidamente, pero mientras tanto tendría que limpiar y hablarle a su jefe y decirle que posiblemente había que adelantar los planes… una maldita espía había dado con ellos y había contactado con una persona, que hasta ahora no había sido identificada, sonrió, su jefe lograría encontrarlo.

_Róbame, manéjame… de todas formas me curas,_

_Mutílame, dómame, nunca podrás cambiarme._

_Ámame, deséame… ¡ven y lucha por mí!_

_Compláceme, búrlate de mí; pero vete y déjame._

_Dóblame, rómpeme… de todos modos me necesitas,_

_Siempre y cuando te quiera, cariño, todo va bien._

_Dóblame, rómpeme… de todos modos me necesitas,_

_Siempre y cuando te quiera, cariño, todo va bien._

Como amaba a Naruto, pero no le diría absolutamente nada, el rubio le serbia como acercamiento a los Hyuuga y Sakura sabía que ella no acabaría para nada bien, tendría que proteger a dicho rubio de ella misma… pero no podía alejarlo de ella, era él único que la aceptaba y le apoyaba… y ahora no sabía como habían sucedido las cosas. Su otro lado debió de haber causado aquello, porque había cobrado el sentido en un pantano y ella estaba manchada de fango… necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

**[+]**

Itachi y Neji caminaban lentamente, uno alado de otro. Habían recibido un mensaje que Shino les había enviado secretamente… no debían de alertar a los demás, pero un miembro de los Uchiha había sido descubierto, tenían que esperar lo peor. Pesé que a Itachi lo habían expulsado de la familia todavía se preocupaba por ellos… si la situación lo ameritaba él regresaría al consejo de los Uchiha y pediría perdón y asumiría el cargo como líder del clan… todo para que Sasuke se alejara de aquello, pero eso acarrearía con serias consecuencias, como el cierre de su "restaurant". Había hablado con Neji y este le había mostrado todo su apoyo, Neji y Hinata se habían deslindado de toda la responsabilidad del clan Hyuuga, pero se habían convertido en guardaespaldas de Kiba… Itachi protegía a Hinata por que él así lo quería, la amaba totalmente y se lo había dicho pero se sabía no correspondido. Así que el mayor de los Uchiha solo era un amigo más de la Hyuuga.

—Hinata y yo tendremos que estar atentos—Neji rompió el silencio—lo más seguro es que quieran acercarse a Kiba y eso no lo permitiremos.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, Neji era muy perfeccionista, tanto que acabaría cuidándolo él solo.

—No le digas a Hinata—le habló pausadamente—lo último que ella necesita es más inconvenientes, deja que ella solucione sus problemas, así estará ocupada y nosotros no necesitaríamos preocuparnos por ella.

—Bien.

Se detuvieron en frente del negocio de ambos.

—Frunce el ceño y actúa normalmente. Lo más seguro es que Kiba no esté, pero por si acaso—le ordenó al castaño.

—Sigo sin entender, por qué sigues involucrado en esto—dijo mientras entraba y saludaba con la mirada a Lee—no ganas nada, al contrario puedes perder muchas cosas.

—Sabes por qué—Itachi escrutó con la mirada todo el lugar, Kiba y Shino ya se habían marchado— si llegase a suceder algo fuera de lo normal, alertaría a mi grupo.

Neji asintió entendiéndole inmediatamente, se refería a los Akatsuki, una rama de los Yakusa que actuaba independientemente y que estaba bajo el mando de Itachi. Cuando el ojirojo tenia quince años había formado aquel grupo para poder actuar libremente y proteger a los Inuzuka sin que estos se enterasen… cosa productiva, en esos seis años nadie (salvo Neji) conocía dicha rama.

El pelinegro sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su celular y vio un mensaje enviado de parte del padre de Shino… Itachi se detuvo abruptamente.

—…Shino tenía razón—le comunicó al castaño, tratando de que su voz no se cortara.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Neji se puso alerta, Itachi estaba pálido.

—Desapareció un miembro de mi familia—el pelinegro se tañó el entrecejo—llevan quince días sin saber de ella.

— ¿Pariente cercano?

—No losé.

**[+]**

Hinata caminaba en medio de Shikamaru y Shouji, mientras que Ino daba pequeños saltitos delante de ella. Había aceptado el trato y ahora tendría que conocer a su nuevo "hogar", estaba un poco nerviosa, Shino y Kiba le habían dejado a manos de aquellos tres. Más porque Shikamaru había solicitado que ellos no interviniesen para nada, que dejaran que ella abriera sus alas y aprendiera a volar por si sola. Shino lo aceptó de buena gana, pero con Kiba había sido todo un drama… hasta que Hinata le dijo que ella estaría bien, que ella ya había tomado su decisión y que ella podría sola.

Ahora estaba en medio de aquellos tres… no desconfiaba de ellos: habían sido compañeros de kínder y primaria, dudaba que le fueran hacer algo malo, aunque se acordó de que las personas cambiaban con el tiempo… Hinata sacudió su cabeza, tenia que dejar esos pensamientos negativos y confiar plenamente en ellos.

Shikamaru le miró de reojo y sonrió al ver que Hinata movía su cabeza negativamente. Tendría que enseñarle muchas cosas. A un que tenía que ajustar su agenda… eso de estudiar moda, planear diseños y trabajar por las noches hasta bien entrada la madrugada… no veía en que momento podría hablar y enseñarle a Hinata, aunque debía dejar que las cosas marcharan despacio, todavía no era el momento de enseñarle la práctica si no lo teórico.

Los cuatro se detuvieron enfrente de una gran casota que parecía un almacén de pequeño tamaño pero demasiado grande para ser una casa. Hinata la contempló extasiada, ya sabia por que le llamaban "El almacén" parecía uno, las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos rojos y parecía tener dos pisos. La herrería tenía un color verde oscuro, dándole un toque rural, y estaba rodeada de una cerca de fierro de color blanco, que separaba la banqueta de la casa.

—Si te gustó la casa por fuera, imagínatela por dentro~—Canturreó felizmente Ino.

—Antes de entrar Hinata—Shikamaru le miró directamente a los ojos, causando que la Hyuuga se sintiera un poco cohibida— ¿Quieres ser feliz Hinata?

—S-si—Hinata se regañó mentalmente, debía de dejar de tartamudear.

—Entonces tira todo el pasado a la basura—le sonrió perezosamente— y has que tus amigos se sientan orgullosos de ti.

Ino sonrió muy alegremente, Shikamaru a su manera le estaba dando la bienvenida a la Hyuuga.

Shouji sacó sus llaves y abrió las rejas, dejando que Ino y Hinata entraran primeras, las siguió, sabia que Shikamaru cerraría.

—Ten cuidado al entrar a la casa—Shouji le advirtió—, hay una leve bajada y si pisas mal puedes caerte.

—Gra-gracias Shouji-kun.

Ino abrió la puerta y Hinata observó como daba un saltito y desaparecía, tragó saliva. Al llegar al borde de la puerta se dio cuenta de que habían como veinte escalones, pisó con cuidado. Caminó lenta y pausadamente y se dio cuenta que caminaba por un corto pasillo, vio la luz y se apresuró, lo que vio le dejó con la boca abierta: La casa estaba construida de tal forma que pareciera que solo tenía dos pisos, cuando en verdad eran tres, solo que el primer piso era casi como un sótano, salvo que ahí se encontraba una cocina abierta en forma de isla, los electrodomésticos eran de color negro metálico, de ahí se percató que habían dos escalones más, caminó, esos escalones daban directo a lo que sería la sala y el comedor, se maravilló, la mansión Hyuuga era ostentosa pero no se sentía la calidez como la sentía en este "almacén". Miró largamente el piso… era de baldosas negras y las paredes eran de un color blanco grisáceo, los muebles se veían viejos pero eran del tipo cómodos. La sala y la cocina estaban llenas de tragaluces, brindándoles mayor luminosidad y encanto.

—Este es el primer piso—Ino se encontraba recostada en el piso de la sala—en el segundo piso esta la sala donde trabajamos y en el tercero hay cuatro habitaciones. Luego te los enseñamos—la rubia bostezó—solo deja que me despabile un poco.

Hinata se acercó hacia la rubia y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, al hacer eso reparó en un cartel que estaba por los escalones del segundo piso:

"_El pasado es historia, el futuro es un misterio, pero el hoy es un regalo, por eso se le llama: presente"_

Sonrió, quizás estaba haciendo lo correcto, quizás la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de hacerse diferente y quien sabe… lo mas seguro era que a partir de ese momento… las cosas cambiarían para bien.

**Detrás de escena.**

Shino caminaba por los pasillos del camerino, estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había entrado en medio de un rodaje de la escena de Sakura. Caminó lentamente hasta que chocó con la pelirosa, Shino iba a musitar una disculpa cuando notó que su compañera (la villana de la historia) tenía la camisa manchada de rojo. Carraspeó. No sabia que utilizaran personas de verdad para descuartizarlos… tendría que leer el libreto de nuevo, así que sin darle tiempo a Sakura, corrió hacia su camerino y sacó un grueso libreto y lo que leyó le dejó pasmado… a él no le harían nada, pero a su castaño amigo le pasaría algo que trataría de evitar.

Sakura miró perpleja como Shino huía de la locación, quizás le había surgido algo inesperado.

—_Y corten—_oyó decir de la gondaime—_la escena donde Sakura descuartiza a la mujer queda. Maquillistas: quítenle la capsu de encima y embardúnenla de lodo_.

La pelirosa suspiró, habían tardado horas experimentando que ingrediente serviría como sangre, ahora le tenían que echar fango… bueno, las peripecias de ser villana.

**Notas de autor:**

¡Lo siento! (Naghi-tan inclina levemente su cabeza), creo que una que otra chica (ya que no sé si hay chicos que me lean o.O) me estuvo maldiciendo por un buen tiempo u.u (n_nU), como dije allá arriba, la inspiración no mas no quería ceder u.u y nada más hacia que se me ocurrieran otros fics que ni al caso con este. La letra de la canción que se utilizó en la escena de Sakura corresponde a: **I Think I'm Paranoid **del grupo **Garbage**, yo solo subí la traducción, la canción está en ingles. Si gustan pueden oírla en you tube XD de las recomiendo.

Agradezco de antemano su espera, pero como saben (si leyeron mi perfil) voy a la Universidad y llevo la Lic. De Relaciones Comerciales (Mercadotecnia y publicidad para acortar) y pos tengo que estudiar para todas las ramas de economía, publicidad, mercadotecnia y más la de contaduría (que es la materia que más he odiado en toda mi vida, nunca pensé odiar una materia), se dice (o eso dice mi familia) que me la paso más en la Uni que en casa u.u de hecho he descuidado a mi pobe Eufain (que ya me reclamó =P), pero bueno, les diré una anécdota que me ocurrió en la clase de Importación y Abastecimiento.

Pues normalmente en casi todas nuestras asignaturas se nos deja hacer trabajos por equipo (que es lo que menos me gusta), bueno, pues ese día el profe estaba repartiendo lo temas, y yo pos aburrida, pero de repente que me entra la inspiración y comienzo a escribir la mayor parte de este fic… el salón pura bulla, ya que había temas que pos no más no gustaban y yo quietecita a todo escribir, hasta que siento la presencia del profe delante mio y que me dice "Interino" (es un apellido raro, pero lo tengo =P) "¿Qué estas asiendo?" y yo con mi cara de asustada "N-nada" el maestro se me quedó viendo como por un minuto y yo rezando que no se le ocurriese revisar mi libreta… a veces por más que reces por algo, siempre termina sucediendo (mas si no quieres que suceda) y que me quita mi libreta, y ahí me ven saltando por ella (mido 1.51m. y el profe 1.85, ¿Cómo lo sé? Él nos los dijo), y que comienza a leerlo, por mis adentros decía que no se le ocurriese leerlo en voz alta… mis compañeros indignadísimos comenzaron a decirle que esto ya no era la primaria y que no tenía derecho a leer lo que escribía (la mayoría sabe que escribo fics, pero como no les gusta el anime pos no me leen XD) y el profe haciendo caso omiso siguió leyendo… hasta que me dice "Tú no querías ser mercadologa, ¿Verdad?" me quedé de piedra ¿Tanto se me notaba? "No, la verdad no, de hecho esta era la tercera opción de las Lic. Que me gustaría haber estudiado". Se me quedó viendo, "¿Qué querías ser? Y ¿Porqué no pudiste tomarlo?"… "Quería ser escritora o ya de perdis estudiar Diseño Gráfico, pero mis padres me dijeron que esas dos cosas me matarían de hambre y que no dejaban dinero"

Todo el salón se quedó callado, hasta que una amiga dijo "Que gachos", si, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? El profe no dijo más y me dio mi libreta, sajando el tema, la verdad estaba pálida, pensé que no actualizaría pronto T-T pero lo logré, XD.

Bueno haré patrocinio XD como bien leyeron en los datos generales del Fic, DiZereon es mi beta oficial (más porque es mi hermana y vive conmigo XD), sigo sin entender porque se hace llamar Cara de Mimo en Fan Fiction versión original o.ó y como buena que soy… Ella escribe **Regálame tu Corazón** es un SasuHina pero como extra, no puede quedar con esa pareja… les dejaré un resumen nwn:

_Cuando el amor comienza desde que aun se es una "niña", nada en la adolescencia lo puede salvar...Sus sentimientos cambiaron desde aquel día, ahora podía asegurar que también le amaba._

—_Hazte responsable—un pequeño niño de cabellos negros se había acercado hacia la pequeña ojiperla._

— _¿D-de q-qué quie-ere q-que me haga responsable Uchiha-san?—preguntó la chica tímidamente._

—_Que por estar pensando siempre en ti, olvidé el cumpleaños de mi hermano—el pequeño frunció el ceño—quiero que te hagas responsable de mis sentimientos. _

Si no lo encuentran busquen en Google: Regálame tu corazón SasuHina y se las dará, apenas lleva dos capítulos (tiene el otro capitulo pero no lo sube porque no le dejan mucho review, no es que sea mal escritora, si no que experimentó en otro género y al ver que triunfó ahí se quedó). Si lo leen dejen review por favor (así le dicen que la patrociné XD).

Para las o los lectores de Yaoi de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (si es que hay por aquí) DiZereon tiene como fic a **Como una chica** es un 2718 (para los que no saben… es un Tsuna Hibari) aquí el resumen:

_Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma._

_Su primer encuentro con el joven Hibari: Interesante teniendo en cuenta lo rudo que el chico podía ser._

_Su idea básica de misión encomendada por el Reborn del futuro: Aun en la mira._

_Acechanza a su primera y única persona ahora importante: Abría que pensárselo un momento… tiene tiempo de sobra para seguirlo "asechando"._

_Dividendo: Un Hibari Kyouya frustrado, Un Reborn del pasado precavido y un interés no planeado._

Este fic hasta el momento cuenta con tres capítulos y con diecinueve reviews (un gran logro dado que casi nadie lee Yaoi), fue por este fic que paró la continuación de **Regálame tu corazón** owo pero como les dije, cada uno es de diferente anime y Rankin owo queda en el gusto de las personas el leerlos owo. También es para apoyar a nuevos escritores (como mi caso), sé que no tengo muchos seguidores, pero se agradece sus esfuerzos.

También quiero avisarles que subí un nuevo fic (un one shot HinaIta) con el siguiente titulo: **"Atrévete a quererme" **(HinaIta).

Ok, aquí vienen los agradecimientos:

**Bian Rosier: **Gracias por tu comentario, me emocionó mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad ya llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un ShikaHina, no te preocupes en este capitulo ya leíste lo que respondió Shikamaru y aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, lo hice un poco más largo que los anteriores (para que disculpen mi atraso u.u) nuevamente muchas gracias por leer el fic.

**SYCC: **Gracias por leer mi fic y por ofrecerte como beta (porque creo que lo hiciste ¿No es así? O.o), pero ya tengo una u.u Di Zereon, es que se me había olvidado ponerla lo siento, pero si veo que como que ya no quiere pos te aviso nwn.

**Kamiry Hatake: **Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta… yo muy bien gracias y ¿tú?, si, la universidad te devora poco a poco XD que bueno que haya personas que me comprendan (lagrimas). Si, sabía que algunas me reclamarían por eso, de hecho en este capitulo Shikamaru explica por qué eligió esa carrera, si, es uno de los pocos ninjas que se ven como un hombre hecho y derecho, pero no por ser diseñador le quitará su hombría (¿o si?) yo pienso que no. Seee, me encantó poner a Neji muy molesto. XD no, Shika no sabe que se está enfrentando con el líder Yakusa, espero y este Shika haya sido de tu agrado.

**Lady-Darkness-chan: **Jajaja, me agradó tu review, si, Neji es una muy buena persona n_nU aunque creo que no es necesario usar tijeras, bueno, si, sé que no debió golpear a Itachi, pero es que se le metió enfrente ¿Qué querías? Cualquiera se desquita con la persona que se le ponga enfrente (creo), si, Neji haría cualquier cosa por salvar el honor de su prima. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Stefany BM: **Si, fue un suceso que a nadie le agradaría haber pasado, pero bueno, a continuar con la vida, que no se ha acabado el mundo n_n Seeee, es que la verdad no he visto a Shikamaru enojado, así que se me ocurrió que ¿Qué pasaría si lo hicieran enojar? Por lo que leíste él no es nada explosivo, pero si se da sus buenos corajes. La verdad no fue patada voladora, sé que Itachi no se lo merecía pero dime tú ¿Qué harías si te enteras que alguien ha dañado a un ser querido tuyo, y que para colmo, él que creías tú mejor amigo te dice que no te molestes por cosas insignificantes? Obvio que uno se enoja y se desquita con dicha personita… bueno, eso haría yo, creo que soy algo salvaje n_nU Me alegra el hecho de que seas muy paciente, porque la verdad si que tardé actualizando, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

**Okashira Janet:** Jajaja n_nU a veces pasa que uno no se da cuenta de las cosas (me sucede muy a menudo), el HinaIta… ya lo subí, espero y si lo leíste que te haya agradado y si aun no lo has leído… ¿Qué esperas? XD nee, no hay prisa, el fic lleva como nombre **"Atrévete a quererme"** se me hiso algo difícil, ya que no sabía como hacer que Hinata tomara las riendas, pero creo que lo logré, ahí me cuentas si te gustó, la verdad si se me hiso sexi esa pareja, a lo mejor y haga un fic como ese, de hecho se volvió un two-shot así que el lunes a más tardar subo la segunda parte y por ende el final XD Si, Sakura es algo bipolar, pero porque la trama así lo requiere… hay cierta situación que creo que a su tiempo les diré, por ahora me quedaré callada hasta que llegue el momento indicado nwn No te preocupes, Naruto no sufrirá mucho (espero), quien sabe y a lo mejor la quiera más ñ_ñBueno, gracias por tú comentario (La verdad soy fan de closet de todos tus fics, pero no he pasado a dejarles comentarios, deja que tenga tiempo y comento).

**MeganWeasleyGranger: **Gracias por tu review, y servida aquí tienes el capitulo que tanto ansiabas XD

**Ninde Elhenair: **o/o wowque estés enamorada de mi fic hace que me sonroje levemente u/u como te comente en el mensaje privado que te envié… no, no el ShikaHina no se dará detrás de escena, más bien esas escenas sirven para ver como se las ingenian los personajes con sus actuaciones owo aunando… si fueran diarias mis actualizaciones… no tuvieran chiste XD ¿O si? Quien sabe… no subo continuamente por que carezco de Internet en mi casa u.u te agradezco que me hayas dejado review, me siento muy feliz por que me digan que este fic gustó. Sé que te respondí que lo mas seguro era que actualizara el domingo pasado… pero por dificultades y algunos compromisos que me surgieron no pude u.u espero y me perdones por eso u.u

En fin, gracias por dejarme como favoritos y por ponerme en alerta (XD) se los agradezco mucho, nunca creí tener más de diez review (más por la pareja que uso) hacen que tenga ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Para las personas que se pregunten "Hey Naghi-tan, ¿cuando se supone que se van a enamorar esta pareja?" Les responderé: Calma mis queridos lectores, la muralla china no se construyó en un día, esta pareja va a requerir de un tiempecito para que se comiencen a gustar XD en fin.

Me despido con un dejen review por fas (pueden dejar comentarios, insultos no tanto soy muy sensible XD y quisiera saber sus opiniones y puntos de vista) de hecho quiero que haya tres parejas secundarias… tengo planeado un InoSai, solo me faltan dos más owo díganme cuales mas gustan, para que aparezcan en este fic owo

Tchao!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas de autor: **Quizás haya dejado olvidado algunas cosas… pero a ustedes mis lectores… ¡Nunca!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

"_Tener éxito en la vida no es llegar a tener __fama… si no a realizar aquello que realmente deseas"._

* * *

><p>Naruto miraba con impaciencia hacia la entrada de La Universidad de Gastronomía de Konohagakuren, llevaba más de dos horas parado y tratando de encontrar con la vista a su aún novia, parecía que Hinata no había llegado aquel día, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y la ojiperla iniciaba sus clases a las dos, no había señal ni de ella ni de Kiba y Shino, cosa que le extrañaba… los tres nunca faltaban a clases.<p>

Planteaba el retirarse, pero al ver a un castaño con tatuajes en ambas mejillas quien caminaba presurosamente hacía una camioneta llena de cajas, decidió averiguar qué es lo que pasaba. Se acercó lentamente hacia aquel vehículo y vio que Shino estaba en el asiento del conductor, Kiba había subido a la parte de atrás ordenando aquellas cajas y se fijó en cómo el castaño fruncía el ceño, parecía discutir internamente. Las cajas no merecían la pena, pensó Naruto hasta que se percató en que una de ellas se rompía cayendo de esta un poco de ropa, la cual identificó inmediatamente como ropa de Hinata, el rubio palideció, ¿Acaso Hinata planeaba abandonarle? Y si asi fuera… ¿Por qué razón? Sacudió su cabeza negativamente, Hinata le amaba demasiado como para querer dejarle.

Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor y remordimiento, si Hinata se enteraba de lo suyo con Sakura, quizás la ojiperla sufriría demasiado, el mismo Sasuke le había dicho que no pecara de infantil, por que eso le llevaría a lastimar a las personas que le amaban y quizás Sasuke tuviera razón, quizás era mejor no dañarla, por que a pesar de que le había engañado, Naruto le tenía un cariño inmenso, y tal vez por ese cariño que le tenía, debía dejarle sin dar explicaciones para no romperle el corazón. Pero una parte de él se sentía hinchada de orgullo, el estaba con dos hermosas mujeres, una ingenua y tímida, la otra con experiencia y carácter, ¡Que lastima que ninguna de ellas tuviera lo que la otra tenia! De repente Naruto notó que amaba a las dos pero de diferente manera, a Hinata por su pureza a Sakura por su sensualidad ¿Por qué no podía decidirse?

—Estúpido Naruto— el rubio escuchó que Kiba platicaba con Shino —Tiene a Hinata y el idiota no la cuida.

—Quizás piense que ella le amará por siempre— Shino había bajado de la camioneta y observaba como su amigo luchaba por subir una caja encima de otra.

—Ella no sufriría si me aceptase— suspiró el castaño —pero los mejores amigos estamos condenados a ser solo eso, si Naruto no la cuida, yo la cuidaré y…

El rubio dio la vuelta furioso, jamás permitiría que Kiba o algún otro chico tocase a Hinata, aunque él fuera egoísta y pensara solo en sus propias emociones, ¡Que el mundo se jodiese! Porque Hinata jamás sería de nadie, él no lo permitiría. Ya había tomado una decisión, Hinata y Sakura serían para él, y ninguna de ellas podría amar a nadie más que a él.

**[+]**

—Este piso es para diseñar y confeccionar los modelos de ropa— Ino le estaba mostrando a Hinata el segundo piso, que como había dicho, servía para diseñar sus trabajos.

El lugar era grande y espacioso, todo ordenado, Hinata observó como tres mesas grandes estaban cubiertas por infinidad de telas de todo tipo, cada mesa parecía tener lo que sus dueños necesitaban, tenían estantes de agujas, estambres, botones, cierres, hileras, entre otras cosas más. Cada mesa tenía una maquina de costurar, cada una de ellas tenía el nombre de su dueño, se acercó a una de color verde pasto con negro, decía con letras blancas: _Shikamaru_, observó que esa mesa también tenía hojas ordenadas en una carpeta azul, esa mesa parecía ser la única que contenía gises, colores y patrones de piezas de ropa, miró el piso de madera de caoba.

—Ino-san— Hinata le miró con ojos de admiración —ustedes son geniales.

—No es para tanto— Ino hiso ademanes con su mano, roja de vergüenza —aún no has visto los diseños y la ropa ya hecha.

—Pero viendo todo— Hinata cerró sus ojos —ustedes en verdad aman su trabajo.

Ino comenzó a reírse, le parecía graciosa la emoción con la que la ojiperla hablaba, ya hacía más de tres años que no se reía en cada minuto, desde que Shikamaru conoció lo doloroso que era el amor, ella había dejado sus grandes alegrías para poder acompañarle junto con Chouji, con Hinata, apenas habían pasado dos horas y ya sentía que con ella haría una gran amistad. La rubia se retiró las lágrimas de felicidad y vio a Hinata alejada de ella.

_¿Qué estará haciendo? _Se preguntó mientras observaba que la ojiperla agarraba la carpeta de Shikamaru, aquella carpeta contenía diseños de ropa que aún no había sido confeccionada y que lo más seguro es que nunca verían la luz del sol. Se rió cuando a Hinata se le habían iluminado los ojos, lo más seguro es que había visto la ropa de gala para hombres o quizás los vestidos de novia.

—Ino-san— Hinata le llamó.

—¿Mmmh?— fue lo único que musitó mientras ordenaba su propia mesa, que alado de la de sus amigos parecía un nido de gallinas.

—¿Por qué Shikamaru-san diseñó este vestido?— le dijo la ojiperla, mientras le mostraba un hermoso vestido de novia que salía de lo convencional y podría decirse que tenía toques orientales como occidentales.

—Este…— Ino parpadeó incrédula y tomó aquella hoja, Shikamaru le había dicho que se había deshecho de todo lo que lo hiciera recordar a esa chica, por lo visto había mentido.

—Me parece un hermoso vestido— susurró la Hyuuga.

—No deberías de curosear las cosas de los demás— Hinata se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Shikamaru quien había tomado aquella hoja y la guardaba en la carpeta —y mucho menos de las personas que acabas de conocer— susurró.

—Dis… disculpe— la Hyuuga no sabía dónde meterse.

—Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer— la voz de Shikamaru sonaba cansada.

Hinata alzó la mirada y lo que vio la dejó sin habla, Shikamaru iba vestido con una camisa sport verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, completando el conjunto con unas botas tipo militar… era la primera vez que le veía con el cabello suelto y como sospechaba, este le llegaba hasta los hombros.

—Shi-ka-ma-ru— la rubia le llamó con un tono amenazante —¿Qué te dije sobre sus cosas?

—Tsk, que las tirara— respondió el pelinegro mientras con una toalla se secaba el cabello que llevaba húmedo.

—¿Y este dibujo?— le espetó molesta mientras veía como su amigo se amarraba el cabello con su clásico peinado.

—No lo quise tirar— respondió secamente, mientras se quitaba los cabellos que le habían quedado adheridos en su mano —es muy bonito.

—Sabes que te estás haciendo daño por guardar sus cosas— Ino se frotó la sien —Y probablemente ni Chouji ni yo, estemos para salvarte.

Ino salió de aquel lugar y dando un portazo se marchó. Hinata se sentía culpable, ¿Quién iba a decir que por revisar las cosas de Shikamaru se crearía un conflicto?

Shikamaru observó su mesa, todo estaba en completo orden, por lo visto la ojiperla solo había tomado aquella carpeta, suspiró, sabía que de una u otra forma Ino se enteraría que aun guardaba ciertas cosas, pero es que era muy difícil olvidar, sobre todo cuando hubo sentimientos de por medio. Quizás era mejor olvidar, pero aquello era muy difícil.

—¿Ya te enseñó Ino tu cuarto?— le preguntó a la ojiperla, tratando de desviar el tema que su amiga había dejado abierto. La chica negó con la cabeza, algo le hacía sospechar de que él muchacho había tenido un romance desastroso, pero por el momento no tocaría aquel tema.

—Tsk, bien— suspiró el pelinegro —yo te llevaré a lo que ahora será tu habitación, solo sígueme.

**[+]**

—No puedo creer que él siga sin enterrar los malos recuerdos. —Ino se quejaba con enfado, siendo únicamente escuchada por Chouji.

—No todos somos capaces de olvidar y seguir adelante, —le aclaró el castaño mientras devoraba una bolsa entera de papas fritas—Shikamaru nos necesita y nosotros le apoyamos, dijimos que estaríamos con él en todas las cosas buenas y malas que pasaran.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala de aquel lugar, Ino se había apoderado del sillón más cómodo y se mordía el pulgar con nerviosismo, Chouji simplemente tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sentado en el suelo, a los pies de su amiga.

—Pero…

—Ino, —la interrumpió Chouji—déjalo ser, lo más seguro es que tenga una explicación para cada cosa, ya sabes, es Shikamaru.

—Trataré de confiar en él. —Ella en verdad trataría de confiar en su amigo, pero no quería que las cosas se volvieran turbias.

—Cambiando de tema, —Chouji se recostó en el suelo, — ¿Le gustó a Hinata su cuarto?

—No lo sé—Ino se frotó la sien—, estaba mostrándole el lugar donde hacemos nuestros diseños y pues vi aquel patrón, me molesté con Shikamaru y me salí.

—Que buena impresión se llevará de ti— Chouji se rio con sorna.

—Confío en que Shikamaru le enseñe su habitación— la rubia miró el techo— él es un buen anfitrión.

—Lo que digas Ino.

**[+]**

—¿Todavía nos sigue?— Shino miraba el camino que había tomado minutos antes.

—Si— confirmó Kiba—, parece ser que se empeña en querer ocultarse— el castaño sonreía mostrando los colmillos—, debería de ser inteligente y retirarse.

—Parece que piensa que no nos hemos percatado de él, —Shino dio un volantazo hacia la izquierda, adentrándose en un camino pedregoso— que gran ego ha de tener.

Hacía más de una hora en que Shino y Kiba se habían percatado de que alguien los seguía y confirmaron sus sospechas al notar que un Miniban color naranja no se había separado de ellos, sabían quién conducía, no necesitaban ser genios para saber que Naruto iba dentro. El ser muy llamativo había delatado al rubio, y ellos decidieron que había que perderlo.

—Ya me aburrí— bostezó el castaño—, mete el acelerador y que siga el humo… si es que puede.

Shino obedeció, pero en vez de seguir adelante dio un volantín, tan rápido que el vehículo que les perseguía tubo que frenar de emergencia, ya que había parecido que iban a colisionar.

—¡Vaya!—se carcajeó Kiba— espero que se haya orinado encima.

—Deja de aferrarte al asiento Kiba, —le reprendió Shino, el castaño enseguida fue relajándose—pareces un perro al que hayan asustado.

—¡Nah!—el castaño miró el retrovisor—solo era una medida de seguridad, por si acaso no lo evadías.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo hemos perdido— canturreó el colmilludo—, ahora sí, vamos al _Almacén._

—Me he estado preguntando una cosa—habló Shino, después de adentrarse a una calle amplia.

—Ajá.

—¿Será que Neji sepa que su prima se mudará por un tiempo?

—Ya lo creo que no—respondió el castaño con parsimonia—, no creo que a Neji le incomode que Hinata se vaya por una temporada.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente la calle, si no mal recordaban, estaba n a unos quince minutos de llegar a su destino, pasaron por una serie de casas rusticas, de las cuales ambos opinaron que se veían muy sosas, hasta que divisaron un conjunto habitacional de colores extravagantes_ "Graduados"_ pensaron en común. De ahí observaron a la Universidad de Arte de Konohagakure, con razón Ino les había dicho que para ir a su Universidad no necesitaban nada más que sus pies o bicicletas.

—Pasando la Universidad, y trescientos metros más—anunció Shino.

—Bien— se estiró el castaño—, espero que ella se adapte.

—No te preocupes— se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo—, hemos hecho que se adapte a casi todo, ella estará bien.

Eso no hizo que Kiba se relajara, pero era común, según él, preocuparse por su amiga, a pesar de que ambos chicos habían aceptado todo lo que la rubia demandase.

**[+]**

—Y he aquí tu habitación—señaló Shikamaru, con cara de aburrimiento—, usualmente es un cuarto de visita, pero ahora será tuyo.

Hinata asintió y observó como el moreno abría la puerta. Lo que vio fue maravilloso, la habitación tenía un color verde pistache y una ventana tipo Victorial amplia, por fuera se veía rustica pero por dentro ya era otro cantar. En el centro de la habitación había una cama tipo Queen, con sábanas blancas y vio un enorme armario y una puerta que tal vez dirigía al baño.

—Este, —la voz del moreno le llamó la atención, le vio rascándose la barbilla—esa puerta conduce al baño, que es el que todos usamos. Así que tendrás que esperar que se desocupe cuando haya alguien dentro.

—¿Y cómo sabré si está ocupado?— Hinata parpadeó llena de curiosidad.

—Cuando alguien entra, —susurró el moreno—las puertas conectadas al baño ponen un seguro automáticamente, eso es para evitar incidentes desagradables—aclaró el chico—, si tienes prisa en arreglarte, hay un baño en la primera planta.

La chica asintió, el lugar parecía costoso, aunque por su cercanía a la Universidad de Arte lo valía, quizás ayudaría en pagar la renta de aquel lugar, sería lo más lógico y ayudaría para que el lugar fuera más cálido.

—Tres veces a la semana viene una señora a limpiar el lugar—comentó Shikamaru—, estamos muy ocupados que las tareas del hogar se nos es secundario.

—¿Y cuándo pagaría mi parte de la renta?—Hinata observó que el moreno se sentaba en la cama y la observaba con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru suspiró, el dinero no era problema alguno, aunque comer algo sano y que no fuera de la calle les vendría estupendo, pero él no le pediría que cocinara porque ese no era el trato.

—Aquí no se paga la renta, Hinata—agregó el chico—, la casa es casi de nosotros, salvo que nos hace falta pagar dos letras de la hipoteca.

—¿Hipoteca?

—Es un crédito que nos dio el banco para poder pagar esta casa, cada tres meses la pagamos sin falta.

—¿Pueden pagarlo?—lo miró atentamente.

—Sí, —el Nara se rió—si no, no viviéramos aquí. Solo que tenemos que moderar nuestros gastos, como estamos a finales de la carrera, estamos en una dieta de puro arroz. Hoy comimos en el restaurant porque a Ino se le vino una fuerte suma de dinero de parte de su padre. Claro está que tu amigo Kiba nos invitó cualquier cosa.

Hinata se quedó pensativa, ella no sufría de ver qué día habría que pagar gastos, su padre le regaló a Neji y a ella un departamento y prácticamente Neji absorbía todos los gastos, como pagar los recibos de luz, agua y gas. Ella simplemente compraba los materiales que requería para su carrera y guardaba lo sobrante en el banco. Definitivamente vivir con ellos tres le enseñaría lo valioso ahorrar cada yen.

—Son las seis de la tarde—el Nara se recostó en aquella cama—, por ahí de las siete te quedarás sola.

—¿A qué se debe Shikamaru-san?

—Tenemos que trabajar—dio un bostezo enorme, demostrando su cansancio—, como no tenemos tiempo en el día, los turnos nocturnos se nos hacen cómodos.

—¿Po… podría saber sus horarios?—quizás para ella sería conveniente saberlo, para poder estar pendiente en sus clases y no andar preocupada.

—De una a seis de la tarde nos encontramos en la Universidad—aclaró el moreno—, hoy fue día de eventos, así que se suspendieron las clases, de siete de la noche a tres de la mañana trabajamos en un bar, que conocerás muy pronto—aseguró mientras miraba el techo—, de cuatro de la mañana a ocho de la mañana dormimos un poco y de nueve a medio día nos encontramos diseñando la ropa.

—Sus horarios son un poco pesados—la Hyuuga se sintió avergonzada, ya que el horario de ella era muy ligero en comparación.

—Es normal, dado que elegimos terminar la carrera en menos de tres años—se incorporó de la cama de un salto—, cuando nos graduemos tendremos tiempo de sobra, así que no nos quejamos. Dado que te di información de nosotros—replicó—, pido lo mismo a cambio.

—¿Eh?—era lo justo, pensó Hinata—d… de diez de la mañana a dos de la tarde trabajo con Itachi-san y Neji-niisan—tragó saliva—, directamente me paso a mis clases que son de tres a siete de la noche, de ahí, no tengo na… nada que hacer.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, habría que hacer algo con los leves tartamudeos de la chica, que aunque para él no eran fastidiosos, eso transmitía inseguridad, y ahora se daba cuenta de algo, Hinata casi no hablaba demasiado y cuando lo hacía, miraba hacia el suelo como buscando algo, el Nara se rascó la cabeza, dejando algunos mechones de cabello sueltos, comenzaría cuanto antes, primero le enseñaría a mostrar seguridad, así que…

—Tsk—siseó el moreno, llamando la atención de Hinata–, mírame directo a los ojos y no desvíes la mirada.

Ella respingó, ¿Por qué quería aquello? Hiso lo que él dijo, le miró sin desviar la mirada, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo, haciendo que ella comenzara a mover las manos sin parar.

—Estate quieta—le regañó.

La chica se sonrojó, vio como Shikamaru se acercaba muy lentamente hacia ella, tragó saliva, Shikamaru estaba a menos de cinco centímetros delante de ella, se había inclinado levemente y le había levantado su barbilla con la mano izquierda, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, hasta que…

—Necesitas mejorar la cercanía de las personas—le soltó de golpe mientras sonreía—, estas apunto de desmayarte.

Y estaba en lo cierto, Hinata estaba demasiado sonrojada y le temblaban las piernas sin parar, trató de controlarse, pero le era casi imposible.

—Shi… Shikamaru-san—le llamó— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Para ver si en verdad necesitas ayuda—respondió con una sonrisa— y en verdad que si la necesitas y mucha. Anda, creo que tus amigos ya llegaron, —le avisó cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse—tendrás tiempo para acomodarte.

El Nara caminó hacia la puerta y salió, dejando tras de sí a Hinata algo turbada.

—¿M…me hace falta mucha ayuda?— se preguntó mientras salía de la habitación.

**[+]**

—¡Sasuke! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!—gritaba un furioso rubio, llevaba más de media hora aporreando aquel dichoso objeto y sabía que el moreno se encontraba en su casa.

Se escuchó un golpeteo y enseguida una maldición venida del propietario de esa casa. A los pocos minutos el rubio tenía enfrente de sí a un moreno con mirada asesina y cabellos desordenados. Vestía ropas ligeras, tal vez estaba tomando una siesta. Naruto tragó saliva, a Sasuke no le gustaba que le despertasen y menos con gritos y casi rompiendo algo de su propiedad.

—¿Qué quieres, Idiota?— casi le gritó—uno no puede librarse de ti por casi todo el día, que enseguida vienes a perturbar la paz de uno.

El rubio sonrió, Sasuke se estaba controlando, lo notaba por el modo en que apretaba sus puños para no arremeter contra él.

—He visto que Shino y Kiba llevaban cosas de Hinata-chan—le soltó mientras pasaba adentro de la casa sin permiso.

El moreno se frotó la sien y miró su muñeca —donde se encontraba su reloj—, las ocho de la noche, había podido dormir más de diez horas por fin y el rubio venia y le despertaba por minimaneces. Cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a no prestarle atención al rubio.

—Sé que no debería de sorprenderme—prosiguió Naruto—, ya que Hinata-chan me dijo que haría un trabajo con ellos, pero… me llamó la atención de que no iban hacia su departamento, es como si ella se tratase de esconder.

Sasuke caminó hacia su cocina, deteniéndose frente a la nevera y extrajo un refresco de limón, lo destapó y sorbió de él mientras Naruto seguía hablando.

—Podrían ser imaginaciones mías, más quizás yo estoy siendo paranoico—se rascó la cabeza con desesperación—, pero en verdad, no sé por qué seguí esa camioneta, me molesté y sencillamente cogí mi vehículo y los perseguí.

El morocho se sentó en su sofá favorito, tomando de vez en vez de su refresco. Arqueó una ceja al notar que Naruto estaba siendo algo testarudo. Le escuchaba, pero evitó opinar al respecto, esa mañana le había dicho que no se metería en su relación con la Hyuuga y cumpliría con su palabra.

—He estado pensando— el rubio le miró serio—, que quizás siga con Hinata-chan. Sé que la puedo lastimar, pero me he dado cuenta que le amo al igual que amo a Sakura-chan.

—Claro—se mofó el moreno—, saldrás con ambas y ninguna se dará cuenta de ello. Aplaudiría tu inteligencia, pero dado que no la tienes me reservo el derecho de hacerlo.

—Nee, Sasuke—el rubio infló sus mofletes—, trata de comprenderme. Es muy difícil para mí, decidir por alguna de ellas dos.

Sasuke suspiró, el día había sido algo… ¿Ajetreado? No sabía si decirle a Naruto que Hinata ya sabía de su desliz con Sakura o callar y ver qué tontería haría el rubio. _—No hagas nada—_ se acordó de que Itachi le había dicho aquello, _—Naruto debe de aprender que cada acción tiene su consecuencia—_, tomó el resto del refresco de un trago, estaba cansado y tenía que hacer sus deberes de la Universidad. Por el momento dejaría que el rubio se las arreglara como pudiera, él no era su niñera ni nada parecido.

—Haz lo que quieras, Idiota—le cortó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño—, pero a mí hazme a un lado.

**[+]**

Era poco más de la media noche, y en el bosque se veían dos sombras caminando apresuradamente.

—Hasta el momento no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada—habló un hombre de mediana edad con gafas negras—, quizás y no haya sido aquí donde dejaron el cuerpo.

—Seguramente, Shibi—replicó el hombre que iba a su lado—, si los Uchiha se enteran de esta perdida, lo más seguro es que inicien matando a los sospechosos, sin ni siquiera preguntar.

—Hiashi—habló Shibi Aburame–, tendrás que decirle a tu sobrino que Itachi mantenga todo en secreto hasta que encontremos al culpable.

Sonó un celular y Hiashi contestó rápidamente.

—Diga— su voz era seca y no mostraba ningún atisbo de emoción.

—_Hiashi-sama—_ el castaño reconoció la voz de su sobrino—_, hemos encontrado el cadáver._

—¿En dónde lo encontraron?— demandó respuesta inmediata.

—_En los pantanos—_ se escuchó como Neji trataba de arrastrar algo pesado, ya que un jadeo brotó de él—_, está en una bolsa negra y al parecer lo destazaron. _

—¿Saben quién es?

—_Aun no, Hiashi-sama, Itachi-san aún está abriendo la bolsa._

El líder de los Hyuuga escuchó como alguien más intentaba contener el vómito.

—¿En qué estado se encuentra el cadáver?

—_Tendrá que venir usted Hiashi-sama, explicárselo por el celular no tendría caso._

Y la llamada fue cortada abruptamente, Shibi miró al Hyuuga, que a la vez bufaba molesto, tendrían que hacer otra parada.

**[+]**

Itachi logró contener una arqueada, ver aquello le revolvía las tripas, al parecer a Neji ese tipo de cosas no le afectaban, porque había agarrado unos guantes y estaba sacando cada parte del cuerpo.

—¿No estás contaminando las pruebas?—le preguntó mientras trataba de evitar la escena.

—No, —dijo calmadamente el castaño—por lo que observo todo lo hicieron limpiamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Itachi se animó a acercarse.

—Emplearon instrumentaría médica, —señaló el Hyuuga—no hay órgano alguno, y los ojos no se encuentran, quizás vendieron todo al mercado negro.

—Entonces será difícil de localizar—bufó Itachi, se puso de cuclillas y cuando observó dentro de la bolsa la empujó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede?— el de ojos grises le miró curioso, mientras armaba el cuerpo.

—Era una tía lejana—masculló el mayor—, no era muy conocida por todo el clan Uchiha.

Quizás no para su familia, pero el mayor sí que la conocía, después de su destierro del clan Uchiha, Itachi comenzó a conocer a los miembros más débiles de su familia, haciendo lazos afectuosos con ellos, si le dijera a Sasuke, lo más seguro es que no se acordaría de dicha tía, es más, el mismo Itachi se sentía avergonzado, al no poder recordar el nombre de aquella mujer.

—Su último contacto fue con Shino Aburame—Neji se levantó del lodo—, le mandó un mensaje de alerta, su presunto asesino va por los Hyuuga y los mismos Aburame, ella fue capturada porque se había enterado de ello. Lo más seguro es que la mataron para que no dijera nada de gran interés, solo hicieron lo más obvio, después de todo, los muertos no hablan…

—Pero lo logró—cortó Itachi—, avisó que van por la cabeza principal de los Inuzuka.

—Tsume-san ya está enterada de la situación—el castaño comenzó a quitarse los guantes—, y Shibi-san le dijo a su hijo que cuidara de Kiba. Tsume-san perdió a su marido y dudo que se quede con los brazos cruzados al enterarse de que van tras su hijo.

—Si la situación sigue así—el Uchiha vio la bolsa negra—, tendré que…

—Tomar de nuevo el mando de tu clan—Neji estaba aburrido de eso—, créeme, estás mejor fuera que dentro, así podrás tomar partido de primera mano y no esperar a como lo harías si volvieras.

—Nunca me habías dicho eso—Itachi sonrió—, te preocupas por tu trabajo.

—Odiaría cerrar nuestro negocio—confesó el castaño—, y Hinata-sama se quedaría sin trabajo.

—Hablando de ella—tosió el de ojos carmín—, Shino y Kiba me dijeron que Hina-chan no estará en tu departamento por tiempo indefinido.

—¿Y en casa de quien va a estar?—le miró curioso—¿De Shino y Kiba? ¿Se regresará a la mansión?

—De un tal Nara Shikamaru—el mayor se movió inquieto—, no sé quién sea… y ni se te ocurra investigarlo—le advirtió al menor—deja que Hina-chan haga sus cosas, ya no es pequeña.

—Te haría caso—Neji frunció el ceño—, si tu hicieras lo mismo con tu hermano menor.

Itachi solo bufó, le desesperaba que Neji siempre le saliera con eso, por más que tratara de explicarle al castaño que no era lo mismo porque Sasuke sí que era su hermano y de sangre, sabía que si le decía aquello Neji le respondería que Hinata era como su hermana, ya que ambos eran hijos de unos gemelos, la diferencia era la madre… es que el castaño buscaba lagunas en lugares que no existían.

—Nara Shikamaru—el de ojos grises pronunció aquel nombre—espero que aquel chico tenga un lugar más, de todos modos tengo que remodelar el departamento.

El mayor le miró con recelo, sí, Neji buscaba lagunas donde no las hubiera.

—Ya no sé qué hacer contigo—declaró algo cansado el mayor—, temo que amas demasiado a Hina-chan.

—Es mi prima—respondió secamente el menor.

—¿Es que acaso hay diferencia?—se rió el mayor.

—Sí, que ella debe amar a alguien que no sea yo.

—Ella te ama—le consoló—, a su manera ella nos ama.

**[+]**

_Tomé una caminata alrededor del mundo,_

_Para aclarar mi mente preocupada_

_Dejé mi cuerpo tirado por ahí…_

_En las arenas del tiempo_

_Miré el mundo flotar, _

_Por el lado oscuro de la Luna_

_Siento que no hay nada que pueda hacer._

Tanto Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino caminaban muy apresurados hacia un bar donde ya escuchaban que una banda había comenzado, al llegar a la entrada los tres mostraron sus gafetes rojos al gran guardia de aquel lugar.

—Llegan tarde chicos—se burló el tipo.

—Tsk, cállate—Shikamaru no andaba de humor, le desagradaba aquel tipo, mirase donde le mirase aquel vigilante le ponía de los nervios.

—¡Shika!—Ino le llamó—¡Es Sai el que está cantando!

El Nara podría haber jurado que la rubia había saltado de la emoción. Observó a los lejos el escenario que se encontraba en medio de aquel lugar, estaba atiborrado de jóvenes Universitarios, a quienes no les importaba que fuese un día de semana, bebían y reían como posesos.

_Miré el mundo flotar _

_Por el lado oscuro de la Luna,_

_Después de todo lo que supe_

_Tenía que hacer algo contigo._

"_Sai no canta nada mal"_ pensó Shikamaru, lo conocía de la misma Universidad, aunque desde la preparatoria ya se habían hecho amigos, sin embargo, Sai iba en la clase de Arte moderno.

Escuchó a Ino gritar de la emoción, rodó los ojos, se suponía que tenían que trabajar y no disfrutar del ambiente, no era una regla del lugar, pero a Shikamaru se le hacía que su trabajo era eso: solo un trabajo.

_En realidad no me importa lo_

_Que pase ahora y después…_

_Siempre que tú seas mi amiga hasta el final._

Shikamaru escuchó que Sai le llamaba, suspiró, le tocaba acompañarle, subió al escenario y tomó el otro micrófono…

_Si me vuelvo loco entonces…_

_¿Me seguirías llamando Superman?_

_Si estoy vivo y bien,_

_¿Estarías ahí tomando mi mano?_

_Te conservaré a mi lado _

_Con mi fuerza sobrehumana_

_MI KRIPTONITA_

Y ese era su trabajo… quizás uno no tan malo, solo que su garganta le dolía horrores a la mañana siguiente… ocho horas estando en un escenario cantando con Sai… era doloroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de escena<strong>

Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer con aquel aparato, la hokage le había dicho que le tocaba a su personaje cantar… creyó que era una broma, ahora veía que no era eso. Volteó a ver a Sai metido en su papel, suspiró, si cantaba mal… haría play back.

**[+]**

Naruto comía con rapidez su quinta ración de Ramen, estaba nervioso, su personaje era de lo más odioso y testarudo, la hokage le había dicho que no cambiaría en nada para que no le costase trabajo interpretarlo… dejó los palillos en la mesa, es significaba que…

—¿¡Acaso soy un reverendo idiota!?

Se escuchó el grito por toda la locación.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta?—Neji arqueó una ceja.

—Claro que se dio cuenta—sonrió Kiba—, es un idiota.

Ambos chicos asintieron, Naruto era… Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas NaghiTan: <strong>¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, en verdad me duele no haber podido actualizar hace por lo menos más de un año. A como se venía diciendo, estuve enferma de una depresión severa y una pre-sicosis que no se quita por más que lo intento. Solo me queda aprender a vivir con ello. Agradezco sus reviews de apoyo, en verdad me han ayudado aunque sea un poco en subir este capítulo. En mi perfil encontraran con más detalle cada cuanto actualizaré, es que estoy sumergida en el Fandom de One Piece, y en ella tengo dos long fics, que también consumen mi tiempo.

De nueva cuenta, gracias, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. La canción que canta Shikamaru y Sai es: Kriptonite de 3 Door Down.

**Tchao!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notas de autor: **La canciones que utilizo según el orden son [1] **Todo cuenta **de **DLD**, [2] **Animal I Have Become** de **Three Days Grace**, [3] **Bad Romance** de **Lady Gaga**, [4] **Goodbye Lovers and Friends** de **Franz Ferdinand**, [5] **Love Ilumination **de **Franz Ferdinand**, [6] **No you girl **de **Franz Ferdinand** y [7] **This Fire **de **Franz Ferdinand**. Los enlaces de las canciones se pueden encontrar en mi Tumblr o en mi livejournal, para ir en mi perfil dejo los enlaces de mis cuentas o bien copiar este link: naghi-tan punto livejournal punto com /42704 punto com (sustituye las palabras por puntos y quita los espacios… irás directo a los videos). Al dividir el fic en tres partes, solo se usaran las primeras dos, las otras se usaran en las otras dos partes.

**Advertencias: **Por falta de personajes, el fic se vuelve un crossover con **One Piece**, más no es necesario saberse los personajes. A causa de esto, el fic sube al rating M. Violencia, mención de consumo de drogas, maltrato estudiantil, mención de escenas sexuales y relación chico x chico es lo que encontrarás en las siguientes líneas. Advierto que el fic se centra en los personajes de Naruto, así que no hay problema.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden** no me pertenecen todo de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo de **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos. Las canciones que utilizo son de sus respectivos dueños, no es un song fic, así que no pasa nada…

**Capítulo 5**

"_No luches para vivir, vive para luchar". _

Se sentía sucia, había corrido desesperadamente y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a él.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— esa voz gruesa y con toque de diversión le provocaba escalofríos.

—Maté—ella titubeó—, maté a un miembro de la familia Uchiha.

—Sakura-chan—la voz sonó melosa, arrastrando el chan, haciéndolo empalagoso—, pequeña, ¿dejaste evidencia?

—No, señor—respondió rápidamente—, lo hice de modo que si alguien se fijaba en el cuerpo, no encontrarían ni un órgano.

Una risa extraña le hizo tensarse.

—No me importa lo que hagas con los órganos, pero no quiero que haya evidencia.

Sakura tragó saliva, el ambiente se sentía pesado como si algo quisiera ahogarla y de repente sintió su cabeza aprisionada por una inmensa mano, ella estaba tan tensa que lo único que podía hacer era jadear del miedo.

—No quiero nadie tras de mí— el hombre susurró muy cerca de la oreja de la chica—, otra idiotez como esta Sakura-chan y… ¿Por qué estás asustada?—el hombre sonó muy dulce, pero la soltó.

La chica cayó de rodillas presa del pánico, ese hombre era tan intimidante y extraño, podía estar riéndose en un momento pero después sin que te dieras cuenta él te podría tener empalado y aun así la sonrisa de su rostro no se iba. Divisó la cabellera rubia de su jefe, era lo único que podía ver de él, puesto que siempre se sumergía en la oscuridad.

—Retírate—escuchó que le ordenaba, salió corriendo pero pudo escuchar las palabras frías del hombre—, estúpida mocosa.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del siguiente día, se escuchaba un pitido desagradable proveniente de un despertador de aquella habitación, en donde en medio del cuarto se encontraba una inmensa cama, una mano salió de entre las sabanas y cogió dicho aparato, se escuchó un bufido de molestia, seguido de un suave click.

—Debo apurarme—Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua— o si no me ganaran el baño—tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras se levantaba lentamente para dirigirse al baño, cogió la manija y abrió delicadamente la puerta, cerró y echó el cerrojo, miró la tina y la comenzó a llenar de agua caliente, tanteó hasta que llenándolo hasta la mitad cerró el pase y dejó correr el agua fría, el odiaba el agua sumamente caliente. La prefería tibia. Se sumergió y cerró los ojos, sus huesos y músculos le dolían, aún estaba agotado por la noche anterior.

.

.

.

Hinata se había levantado a las seis de la mañana y había ido al mercado a comprar las cosas que hacían falta para preparar un buen desayuno, también compró la despensa para una semana, y es que cuando había abierto el refrigerador y revisado en la alacena y lo único que encontró y sin exagerar había sido un pote de bicarbonato en el frigorífico y una caja de leche sin contenido.

Vale, que Ino le había dicho que no tenían nada que comer, pero Hinata pensó que era un decir, que lo más seguro es que tuvieran un poco de arroz, pero ni eso había.

Dispuesta a empezar a preparar el desayuno para cuatro o quizás cinco personas, se lavó las manos y…

_[1]_

_Hoy, hoy no quiero ver el sol y _

_Me quedo en medio de la oscura_

_Habitación, _

_Porque sé que no vas a regresar _

_Y estoy en todo mi derecho de no_

_Salir jamás. _

La chica alzó la mirada, escuchaba que la canción provenía del tercer piso.

—Esa voz—susurró—, es de Shikamaru-san.

_Y, y si pasas por aquí _

_Te darás perfecta cuenta, que pude _

_Estar sin ti._

_Y hablaremos de todo lo que pudo_

_Ser,_

_Y nos reiremos del pasado con_

_Algún coctel._

A ella le gustó esa canción, Shikamaru cantaba muy bien, le gustaba como la cantaba, sin más, comenzó con la preparación del desayuno.

_Todo cuenta, todo cuenta, cuando_

_No hay nada,_

_Todo se va, todo cambia, todo se_

_Acaba._

_Todo cuenta, todo cuenta, cuando_

_Ya no hay nada,_

_Todo se va, todo cambia, todo _

_Se acaba._

Shikamaru se sentía con ganas de liberar la nostalgia que llevaba muy dentro, poco le importaba que Ino, Chouji e inclusive Hinata le escuchasen cantar. Tenía que sacar ese sentimiento de alguna manera y esta era una de las pocas formas de las cuales podía sacar todo.

Porque por Dios, estaba muy herido y quería sanar, quería dejar el pasado atrás.

_Hoy, hoy puedo ver el sol_

_Y me he dado cuenta que ya me_

_Siento mejor,_

_Y hablaremos de todo lo que pudo ser_

_Nos burlaremos del destino _

_Una y otra vez. _

Extrañamente la opresión de su pecho se iba evaporando, curiosamente comenzaba a sentirse de maravilla, siempre que su pasado no regresara, estaba seguro que todo estaría bien.

_Todo cuenta, todo cuenta, cuando _

_Ya no hay nada, _

_Todo se va, todo cambia, todo se_

_Acaba. _

_Todo cuenta, todo cuenta, cuando_

_Ya no hay nada,_

_Todo se va, todo cambia, todo se _

_Acaba. _

Si pudiera no saldría de la tina, pero ese no era su estilo, él no era depresivo y mucho menos un tipo que vivía sumergido en el dolor por algo que ya había pasado, no era así. Mirando el techo, aun se preguntaba porque de repente ese ataque de nostalgia, quizás pudo haber despertado por culpa de los bocetos que Hinata había encontrado la tarde anterior o quizás porque la banda que en el pasado a ellos les gustaba estaba de vuelta y en ese fin de semana tocarían en el bar en el que trabajaba. Se frotó la frente, su gerente le había dicho que abriría el concierto privado para la banda, se sentía nervioso, no por el hecho de que estuviera en esa situación, sino porque ella posiblemente fuera a verlos, ella también era fan y hubiera sido una groupie* si el vocalista de la banda le hubiera prestado atención cuando ellos apenas eran un grupo amateur.

La puerta de madera recibió un par de golpes, por el lado de la habitación de Ino.

—Tsk—se levantó con pereza de la tina—, ¡voy!— exclamó cuando una repetida ráfaga de golpes se dejaron caer contra la puerta.

Salió ya vestido y bajó hacia la cocina, no esperaba nada fuera de lugar, solo la cocina sin nada comestible en su interior. Caminó parsimoniosamente, pasó de largo una bandeja llena de panqueques y fruta picada.

—¿¡Qué demonios!?—preguntó, tratando de no dar marcha atrás y verse completamente ridículo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y arqueó una ceja.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru-san—Hinata inclinó levemente la cabeza—pero como no sabía que es lo que les gustaba, me tomé la libertad de preparar todo esto, aunque creo que hice demasiados—la chica se sonrojó—la costumbre de cocinar para Naruto-kun—lo último lo susurró.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último, iba a decirle algo sobre rubios imbéciles y estúpidos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, total, si era importante esperarían a que abriera la puerta. Pero ese día de seguro era uno en el que un ser místico le divertía sorprenderlo y llenarlo de emociones variadas, porque enfrente de él un castaño de ojos grises se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con tres maletas en el suelo y a su lado un chico de ojos color carmín y de cabellos negros lo miraba con suma vergüenza.

—¿Neji-niisan?—dijo Hinata cuando el castaño pasó de largo con sus maletas y se detuvo en la cocina—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Buen día, Hinata-sama—saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, evadiendo la pregunta de la chica.

—Hina-chan—le sonrió el moreno, pasando de largo a Shikamaru—, disculpa por no poder retenerlo.

—Buen día—carraspeó molesto Shikamaru cerrando la puerta—, normalmente se pasa a una casa ajena con el permiso del dueño.

—Mis disculpas—habló fríamente el castaño—, pero tú te llevaste a Hinata-sama sin mi autorización y como su guardián debo de estar con ella vaya donde vaya.

Shikamaru se mordió la lengua, sabía que los Hyuuga eran de costumbres antiguas y era bien sabido que este par —mas Neji— respetaba las reglas.

—Me importa un comino tú ridícula costumbre—no se aguantó—, no tengo espacio para ti.

—Te lo dije—susurró el mayor—, él no iba a aceptar esto.

—¿Y si te propongo darte las telas que necesitas sin cobrarte nada?—Neji trató de negociar.

—De eso…

—¡Sí!—Ino gritó de emoción, llevaba un buen rato escuchando a hurtadillas y al escuchar aquella propuesta había interrumpido la posible negativa que Shikamaru iba a dar—De todos modos, aquí hay un lugar para ti, se encuentra en el segundo piso.

—Esa es la bodega—Chouji quien estaba en las escaleras contemplando con deleite el desayuno dijo—, no creo que aun Hyuuga le agrade vivir en un cuartucho.

—Créeme cuando digo que Neji se adapta a cualquier cosa—se mofó el mayor—, inclusive puede que haga que esa bodega parezca una mansión miniatura.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—Shikamaru ya se había resignado—No me digas que también te quedarás.

—Disculpa mis modales—sonrió el mayor—, soy Uchiha Itachi y aunque suene tentador compartir la cama con Neji, me temo que no, ya tengo un departamento.

Silencio absoluto y un bufido por parte del castaño fue todo lo que se escuchó. Itachi sonreía, siempre pasaba eso cuando daba ese tipo de comentarios.

—Déjate de estupideces—masculló seriamente el Hyuuga—ya he dicho que no planeo emparejarme con nadie.

—Lo sé— e instantáneamente Itachi se puso serio—, a lo que venimos, Shikamaru-kun, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo y tus amigos.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, había sido —como siempre— la primera en llegar a sus clases. Tenía miedo, si Sasuke se enteraba de que había sido ella quien había matado a un miembro de su familia… negó rápidamente, había dejado el cadáver completamente limpio, sin ninguna pista que la delatase. Y si por alguna remota casualidad se daban cuenta de que había sido ella… tragó saliva.

"Estás muerta" le había dicho aquel sujeto. Ella dependía de aquel tipo, él le daba el medicamento que hacía que se controlase aunque fuese un poco.

Y sin querer, recordó cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de su enfermedad.

_Llevaba saliendo con el Uchiha menor un mes, se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, un chico como él saliendo con una persona como ella, era tan irreal, que todo podría haber sido un sueño. _

—_Quizás lo sea—se dijo, mientras estaba en el baño de su departamento—, quizás y él sea una ilusión._

"_Podría ser, ¿Y si se entera de mí? ¿Nos odiará?" la voz de su mente sonaba angustiada, como una niña que buscaba consuelo y protección._

—_¡No digas eso!—se sobresaltó—él no debe de enterarse de ti, no debe._

"_Tienes miedo que huya ¿verdad? ¡Siempre acaban huyendo! ¡Siempre nos abandonan!" la voz sonaba triste en su cabeza._

—_Él no es así, él si no se da cuenta de ti, nos amará—aseguró— quizás y me acepte._

"_¿Estás segura?"_

_Sasuke llevaba un rato detrás de ella, le miraba con una ceja arqueada, sabía que Sakura era de lo más extraña, pero no se imaginaba el porqué, ahora todo tenía sentido, Sakura sufría del trastorno Disocial mejor conocido como Bipolaridad. Sasuke se hallaba molesto._

—_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—la voz ronca de Sasuke sobresaltó a la chica._

—_Sa… Sasuke—ella tragó saliva—¿De qué hablas?— para ella era mejor fingir demencia, todavía no se aceptaba y decirle algo como eso a Sasuke le causaba pánico. _

_Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, si ella no confiaba en él, era mejor terminar aquello, no estaría con una mujer que no se aceptaba así misma, aquello era patético en su punto de vista. Si ella hubiera dicho la verdad, él sin dudarlo se quedaría a su lado, no era excusa ni mucho menos huía. En su familia se le había enseñado que esconder un defecto era sinónimo de debilidad y falta de respeto hacia su propio cuerpo. _

—_Sakura—carraspeó—, no soy idiota ¿sabes? Tampoco soy ciego. Si no confiaste en mí, entonces ¿Para qué seguir?_

—_Pero… pero—Sakura tartamudeó, nerviosa por las palabras del Uchiha—, Sasuke, yo…_

—_¿Tú qué?—la interrumpió, mientras se tallaba la sien— ¿Me vas a decir que no te pasa nada? ¿Qué lo que escuché y vi fue una alucinación mía? ¿Y que estas completamente bien? ¿Eso me vas a decir?_

—_Es que nadie puede ayudarme—la chica apretó los dientes, tratando de razonar con él, tratando de que se diera cuenta de que ella no sabía qué hacer con su situación—, nadie sabe por lo que paso, ni siquiera tú._

—_¿Enserio?—Sasuke se mostró altivo—Dices que nadie puede ayudarte, pero eres tú quien no permite que lo intenten—él tenía ganas de gritarle para que reaccionara—. No confías en mí, bien, pues yo soy del tipo de persona a la que no le gusta que le oculten cosas. Si me hubieses dicho desde el principio lo que te pasaba yo te hubiera ayudado o en su defecto buscar ayuda para ti. Terminamos, Sakura._

—_Sasuke-san—Sakura quiso detenerlo, pero la voz en su cabeza estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que el Uchiha había dicho._

"_Él tiene razón, déjalo ir. No lo merecemos"_

—_Te prometo, Sasuke-san, que no te guardaré rencor—contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir, ella debía de ser fuerte._

—_Gracias por todo, Sakura—Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó._

"Ahora mataste a un familiar de él" la voz le dijo preocupada "¿Qué pensará de nosotras si se entera?"

—No lo sé—susurró.

"Tenemos miedo y eso sí que lo sabes"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, había hecho cosas peores, pero eso la hacía sentir miserable. Sabía que sus reacciones ya no eran normales, que perder la memoria y despertar en cualquier lugar que no conocía no eran secuelas de su trastorno, alzó la falda que llevaba, descubriendo solo la mitad de su muslo izquierdo y contempló una jeringa y tres botellitas con la droga que "la calmaba".

"Nos hace daño, cuando te inyectas me da sueño" la voz le dijo.

Sakura no le dijo nada, cuando comenzó a usar la droga lo hizo usando un mililitro, ahora necesitaba diez para poder tranquilizarse y eso era mucho.

—Un día de estos moriré de sobredosis—se carcajeó, dándose cuenta que con eso, ella comenzó a perder el control, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y un dolor de cabeza le vino cuando la voz que siempre la acompañaba dio un grito desgarrador.

"¡Sakura! ¡Hay alguien más aquí!"*

Un choque eléctrico le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, la mitad de su cabeza estaba entumida y eso la hizo entrar en un estado de desesperación, el oxígeno comenzó a escasearle y su garganta se cerró, se levantó con miedo, mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro.

"Estoy dentro" una voz desconocida hizo que ella se sobresaltara a un más, ¿Dónde estaba su otro yo? "Está muerta"

¡No podía ser posible! Quiso gritar, pero la voz no salía, corrió y salió del aula dejando sus cosas en el pupitre, poco le importaba que le robasen sus cosas, eso era en lo último que quería pensar, estaba siendo presa de la desesperación y el miedo.

"Ella murió"

Le repitió la voz, haciendo resonar un crujido, Sakura había llegado a la salida de la Universidad y corrió hacia el campo que estaba a las afueras del lugar, pero una sensación nueva se hizo presente, ahora sentía que alguien la perseguía, giró su cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie y en efecto, nadie iba tras ella, pero su cerebro no quiso comprenderlo, su cerebro le ordenaba que buscara un lugar seguro, porque algo malo le iba a pasar si no lo hacía.

_[2]_

_No puedo escapar de este infierno,_

_Muchas veces lo he intentado_

_Pero sigo enjaulado dentro de mí,_

_Alguien sáqueme de esta pesadilla. _

La agitación fue mayor y ella ya no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, la voz le seguía diciendo que estaba perdida que con él iba a sufrir una agonía total.

.

.

.

La radio de Naruto se escuchaba estruendosamente, esa canción era su favorita.

_(No puedo controlarme a mí mismo)_

_Así que si tú puedes ver _

_Mi lado más oscuro. _

_Nadie nunca cambiará _

_Este animal en el que me _

_He convertido._

_Ayúdame a creer _

_Este no es mi verdadero yo_

_Alguien ayúdeme a domesticar _

_Este animal._

_(Este animal)._

_No puedo escapar por mí mismo_

_(No puedo escapar por mí mismo)_

_Muchas veces he mentido_

_(Muchas veces he mentido)_

_Pero sigue furioso aquí adentro_

_Alguien sáqueme de esta pesadilla_

_No puedo controlarme a mí mismo._

—¡Baja el volumen!— Sasuke le gritó tratando de hacerse escuchar, más Naruto seguía cantando a todo pulmón.

_Así que si tú puedes ver _

_Mi lado más oscuro,_

_Nadie nunca cambiará _

_Este animal en el que me he_

_Convertido._

_Ayúdame a creer_

_Este no es mi verdadero yo,_

_Alguien ayúdeme a domesticar _

_Este animal en el que me he _

_Convertido._

_Ayúdenme a creer _

_Este no es mí verdadero yo_

_Alguien ayúdeme a domesticar _

_Este animal._

El Uchiha menor suspiró exasperado, había ido al departamento de Naruto porque este le había llamado, no sabía cómo es que se había dejado convencer, pero ahí estaba, sentado en el gran sofá de cuero de su "amigo" viéndolo bailar y cantar patéticamente.

_Alguien sáqueme de esta pesadilla_

_No puedo controlarme a mí mismo_

_Alguien despiérteme de esta pesadilla_

_No puedo escapar de este infierno._

_(Este animal) _

_(Este animal)_

_(Este animal)_

_(Este animal)_

_(Este animal)_

_(Este animal)_

_(Este animal)_

_Así que si tú puedes ver_

_Mi lado más oscuro_

_Nadie nunca cambiará_

_Este animal en el que me he_

_Convertido._

_Ayúdenme a creer _

_Este no es mi verdadero yo_

_Alguien ayúdeme a domesticar_

_Este animal en el que me he_

_Convertido._

_Ayúdenme a creer _

_Este no es mi verdadero yo_

_Alguien ayúdeme a domesticar_

_Este animal._

_(Este animal en el que me he convertido)._

Sasuke vio como Naruto corría a apagar su radio, el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja, lo último que sabía de él fue que le había dicho que buscaría la manera en que Hinata y Sakura estuvieran con él sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. Sasuke se había mordido la lengua al escuchar todo el plan que Naruto había hecho para esa situación.

Había prometido mantenerse al margen y eso lo estaba haciendo, bien, que solo hayan pasado doce horas no significaba mucho, pero hasta el momento él no tenía ningunas ganas de contribuir en tamaña barbarie.

También estaba el secreto de Sakura —Sasuke suspiró al ver a Naruto correr hacía su habitación, siempre pasaba que lo invitaba a su departamento y le dejaba olvidado— Naruto al parecer no sabía absolutamente nada de la otra personalidad de Haruno, y él no le diría nada. Que eran "amigos" de la infancia, era eso cierto, pero si un Uchiha promete algo, este lo cumplirá cueste lo que cueste.

Pasó su mano derecha sobre su cabello y lo peinó con los dedos, había perdido todo contacto con ella y le preocupaba mucho, había escuchado rumores de que ella estaba en las drogas y que trabajaba para un tipo Español, un tal Donquixote Doflamingo. Él, al ser la cabeza temporal de los Uchiha sabía sobre el bajo mundo y Donquixote era un tipo de lo más cruel, el sujeto había comenzado con la trata de personas, la famosa "Subasta de personas" había sido su idea, pero pasó algo, Donquixote abandonó ese negocio por otro en apariencia más redituable.

Todos los líderes mafiosos del mundo habían prestado su atención hacia aquel tipo, quien se había mudado de España a Japón para así operar sin molestias. La famosa _Donquixote Family_ había hecho drogas en mucho menos tiempos que en los laboratorios de otras familias, bandas y demás del mundo. Sasuke se había enterado que los líderes no estaban contentos, en una de sus investigaciones se dio cuenta de que algunas bandas y familias independientes habían ido hacia Japón: Francia, Austria, Brasil, Suecia, África, Canadá, Rusia y Estados Unidos se habían aliado, los aliados eran personas que a simple vista pasaban desapercibidas, y hasta el momento no habían hecho algún movimiento —siendo Francia la excepción—. También pudo averiguar que uno de los representantes del servicio secreto de Japón se había aliado a ellos, teniendo contacto solamente con el representante mafioso de Francia.

Según los documentos que había leído esa mañana —antes de que Naruto le llamase para ir a su casa—, Francia traicionaría a la alianza para entregarlos al Servicio Secreto, Sasuke iba a hablar con su hermano y Neji acerca de eso, no lo creía, pero era lo más probable, no era seguro que un miembro del Servicio Secreto traicionara a la institución. Ahora, con Donquixote en Japón y con los demás capos tenían que estar con cuidado, cualquier cosa —por pequeña que fuera— desataría una guerra en el bajo mundo. Kiba no necesitaba aquello, con la amenaza de que el asesino de su padre estaba tras de él, lo último que querían era llamar la atención.

El problema era que no sabían quiénes eran los sujetos, la familia Aburame había hecho varias investigaciones, pero ninguna daba el resultado real. No había boletos de avión, nombres, caras ni algún oficio que descubriera la identidad de los capos. Pero sabían que habían estado en Japón desde hace dos años.

—¡Sasuke!—Naruto le llamó, sacándolo de aquella ola de pensamientos varios— ¡Hay algo grande este fin de semana!

—¿El qué?—preguntó molesto, ya estaba analizando algo de suma importancia y el rubio se le aparece de la nada.

—¿Te acuerdas de la banda amateur que antes seguíamos?—dijo el rubio, sin percatarse del aparente enfado de su amigo.

—¿La de los Mugiwara?—Sasuke alzó una ceja expectante, admitía que hace un par de años él se había vuelto un fan de ellos, más no estaba obsesionado a como Naruto si lo estaba, Mugiwara era como se llamaba la banda de Rock Indie y Rock Punk, a la cual Naruto seguía los pasos. Por él sabía que el vocalista de la banda salía con el guitarrista y segunda voz del grupo, no era homofóbico ni nada por el estilo, pero en su momento, cuando eran amateur, había pensado que el vocalista era recto.

—Si—asintió el rubio, quien ahora se hallaba sentado a la izquierda de Sasuke—, me he enterado que darán un concierto privado en un bar cerca de la Universidad de Arte. El nombre del bar a un no es dado a conocer, más ¡ya tengo reservado dos lugares!

—¿Cómo es eso posible si no sabes el lugar?—Sasuke quería reírse de él.

—Los únicos que irán serán los fans que le hemos seguido la pista desde que iniciaron—Naruto sonrió— solo cien boletos han sido repartidos, sin contar a los trabajadores y la banda que abrirá la noche. Y como tú eres un fan aunque lo niegues, no entiendo porque te avergüenzas, que sean poco discretos en el medio de la farándula no te hace acreedor de juzgarlos—Naruto negó, mirándolo con desaprobación—, tuve que rellenar tu formulario para que me pudieran dar tú boleto.

—¿¡Y a nombre de quién hiciste tal barbarie!?—Sasuke rugió, no le gustaba deberle nada a Naruto, porque este muy a su conveniencia le cobraba ese tipo de favores con favores, trueque despampanante a su parecer.

—Pues al tuyo, so idiota—se rió el rubio—, tienes un pase VIP para después del concierto hablar con el guitarrista, que sé que te interesa porque sabe manejar tres katanas, es cool, pero no más que el baterista.

Sasuke suspiró, le debía mucho al bastardo, hubiera preferido hablar con el guitarrista y vocalista juntos, sabía que ambos estaban en una relación, más no era el morbo de verlos como pareja, si no el de verlos pelear. Se rumoreaba que ambos manejaban diferentes estilos de lucha. Esperaba que lo que sucediera con la mafia y el bajo mundo estallara después del concierto.

.

.

.

Un chico de cabellos negros caminaba algo cansado por la Universidad de Arte, su semblante pálido y con una sonrisa inquietante que siempre llevaba en el rostro hacía que la mayoría de sus compañeros se alejasen de él. Fijó sus ojos negros como la noche en un sujeto rubio de aproximadamente tres metros de alto, el hombre vestía con colores estrafalarios y llevaba puesto un abrigo de plumas rosas, era moreno y llevaba puestas unas gafas moradas, su sonrisa era algo maniática.

—Vaya, —sonrió para sí Sai—por lo que veo, las cosas aquí en la Universidad se pondrán tensas.

Sin miedo, Sai se dirigió hacia el hombre, algo le decía que huyera, que no era seguro estar enfrente de aquel sujeto. Sonrió a un más, nunca obedecía a esa vocecita, cuando estaba por llegar hacia él, sintió que le empujaban bruscamente, miró hacia atrás y chistó con diversión, otra vez estaba en problemas.

.

.

.

—Ya han pasado tres años—una voz masculina se dejó escuchar—, dudo que él te siga esperando, Neesan.

—No importa—una voz femenina respondió—, si tiene pareja, la haré huir. Él es mío.

.

.

.

—Bien, Hinata—Ino habló con seriedad—, lo primero que hay que hacer contigo es deshacer esa timidez extrema.

La chica de ojos color perla asintió, aunque no entendía porque querían deshacerse de eso.

—También Shikamaru me comentó que eres extremadamente introvertida—Ino suspiró—, chica, que hay que comenzar de cero contigo.

—¿A qué se refiere con iniciar de cero conmigo, Ino-san?—Hinata tenía miedo y mucho.

—No digo que no seas guapa, ni mucho menos—la rubia sonrió socarronamente—, al contrario, eres muy hermosa. El viernes es mí día libre y debido a que habrá un concierto del cual tengo seis boletos, te enseñaré a como ligar sin que te veas tan urgida y con mis lecciones en poco tiempo te darás cuenta de cómo tener a los hombres a tus pies.

—Ino—le interrumpió Shikamaru—, que queremos que Naruto se dé cuenta de que es un idiota, no volverla una zorra como…

Un golpe lo silenció, se sobó perezosamente la cabeza mientras veía como Neji trabajaba cual hormiga en la bodega del segundo piso.

—¡Por eso, idiota!—le gritó Ino—tenemos que darle una nueva imagen, que resalte a un más su belleza.

Ino ya tenía en mente qué hacer con Hinata, cada diseño que se le venía a la cabeza era digno del grito del más puritano del planeta.

—Yo haré los diseños—Shikamaru no se fiaba de ella—, no quiero ni pensar en lo que planeas hacer con Hinata.

—¡Eres tan aburrido!—rugió la rubia.

—No soy aburrido, soy más bien práctico y evito que hagas algo que el primo de Hinata considere inapropiado—Shikamaru miró el techo—, que Itachi nos haya encargado la seguridad sentimental de Hinata es de considerarse.

—Siento las molestias—dijo la Hyuuga abochornada—, Itachi-san tiende a exagerar con mi seguridad en cualquier ámbito.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, en su mente un mundo de teorías y conjeturas se desarrollaba, dejó que Ino le enseñase a la Hyuuga a como entablar conversaciones hacia las personas, él se encargaría del desarrollo personal de Hinata. Mientras Ino hablaba, él se acostó en el sofá y miró de nueva cuenta al techo, no había nubes, pero eso era lo de menos.

Itachi les había dicho —mientras Hinata estaba en el segundo piso enseñándole a Neji su nuevo cuarto— que por nada del mundo dejasen que Naruto se acercase a ella, si bien el plan era que Hinata le demostrara a Naruto lo equivocado que estaba, él pensaba que por el bien de ella era mejor tratar de sacarla de aquel agujero en el que se vio sumergida por culpa de su relación con el rubio.

Que si bien no había violencia de cualquier tipo, Hinata vivió siempre con inseguridad, cuando en una relación de pareja ambas personas debían de ayudarse mutuamente. Por lo que Itachi les contó, Hinata dio todo de sí en aquella relación, mas Naruto nunca se esforzó genuinamente, él lo tenía todo con ella: la seguridad de que ella nunca vería a ningún hombre más que a él, el perdón si hacia algo irreparable y la cama tibia.

Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo con lo que Itachi propuso: regresarle a Hinata su autoestima, darle la seguridad que nunca tuvo y el que ella aprendiese que no todas las personas eran traidoras, pero enseñarle que no por eso confiase ciegamente.

El Nara se sentía un poco identificado con Hinata, no mucho, pero sí sabía acerca de relaciones tóxicas. Él era un claro ejemplo de la ruina que había dejado una relación de esa índole, sumergido siempre en la desesperación de que la mujer que más creyó amar lo dejase por alguien mucho más guapo y ambicioso que él. Con ella había vivido momentos llenos de tortura sicológica, momentos de terror y sumisión.

Podía recordar que a sus diecisiete años vivió con una mujer que le absorbía, que le dejaría en la ruina si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de Ino y Chouji.

Nunca había acabado esa relación, no había tenido el valor, porque ciegamente él sentía que la amaba, que el terror era igual al amor. Años han pasado y aun sentía que el sentir miedo hacia una persona era signo de amor. Eso era enfermo, lo sabía. A un conservaba los diseños de las ropas que en su momento él le haría para diversos eventos, inclusive había planificado la de su boda.

Si ella no hubiese terminado con él, seguramente estaría perdido. Ino y Chouji no creían que una mujer pudiera causar daños tan devastadores, tan letales. Él si lo creía, él lo vivió. Por eso había hecho tripas corazón y trató de seguir con su vida, porque en su momento ya había soltado lágrimas de dolor.

Con Hinata, con ella veía el inicio de una relación de ese tipo, Naruto la torturaba sin darse cuenta, que era lo más letal. Si Hinata no hubiera descubierto la infidelidad del rubio o Naruto no le hubiese tratado de dejar…

Shikamaru jadeó, la sombra de su pasado le vino a la mente… ella hubiese acabado muy mal, tan mal que no lo dejaría por voluntad propia, se dejaría sobajar, se dejaría humillar y sobre todo: no vería nada malo en eso, porque le amaba y Naruto expresaría su amor de esa manera.

Las palabras "Soy tuya" y "te pertenezco" le dieron asco, era una forma de apoderarse de la personalidad de la pareja, porque nadie es de nadie, todos eran dueños de su propio ser. Lástima que en el tiempo en el que necesitó esos consejos nadie estuvo para ayudarle.

Se había molestado con Kiba y Shino, no por la razón de querer que le enseñase algo a Hinata, no, si no porque la trataban como si fuera propiedad de ellos, a diferencia de Itachi y Neji, quienes había visto que querían demasiado a Hinata, pero le daban su espacio —Neji en otro sentido, porque privacidad no le daba—, por como la trataban, se dio cuenta de que ellos respetaban la personalidad de Hinata, deseaban su bien, pero no estaban encima de ella. Deseaban el bien para ella sin pedir nada a cambio.

Con Kiba había visto otra cosa, de él vio las claras intenciones de posesividad, de querer encerrarla en una jaula de oro, tirar la llave y nunca dejarla ir. Shino no tenía nada de malo, pero con dejar que Kiba tratase de cuidar de esa manera a la Hyuuga también era responsable.

Shikamaru suspiró, había tomado la responsabilidad porque no quería que alguien más sufriera lo mismo que él. Era como una manera de enterrar su pasado y reivindicarse.

Poco sabía Shikamaru, que él tendría que cuidarse, porque las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a perder orden.

.

.

.

Sasuke ya se había marchado del departamento de Naruto, con la excusa de que tenía que ir a clases.

—¿No saben dónde está?—Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá en el que minutos atrás estaba sentado con Sasuke, estaba hablando por teléfono, había recibido la noticia de que Sakura no había llegado a clases y que habían encontrado en su pupitre sus cosas. Había recibido la llamada de uno de los profesores de ella, quien extrañado por la ausencia de Sakura había optado por llamar a Naruto.

Había hablado con el profesor de Sakura y había acordado que si a medio día no regresaba, comenzarían la búsqueda.

Naruto estaba agotado, pensar en cuidar a dos mujeres le iba a ser complicado si Sakura no regresaba.

**Notas de Naghi Tan:** Tuve que acortar el capítulo, debido a que fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo por lo pesado, así que lo dividí en tres partes: dos de diez mil palabras y esta de seis mil, no prometo subir el resto la semana que viene, pero si me esforzaré por tratarlo de traer lo antes posible. Tengo varios compromisos esta semana, como retos en fandoms varios y la Universidad, que me come en vida y ando un poco ajetreada. Con referente al crossover, tenía planeado que fuera con Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pero, me iba a pasar lo mismo, Naruto carece de personajes con historia y no se le da la debida atención a los personajes secundarios, así que opté por el Fandom de One Piece, que con sus 749 capítulos (en el manga) no hace que manejar a sus varios villanos y antihéroes sea difícil, cada uno tiene su personalidad e historia y me gustó. No, Naruto seguirá siendo el Fandom principal, porque se me hace injusto que le ponga más atención a One Piece si con ese Fandom me he desarrollado más en cuestión de historia.

Agradecimientos a: **Elyh Balaandrann****,** quien me sigue en Facebook y se la pasó apurándome por este capítulo *risas* le debo un Jiraija x Hinata, tiene que haber alguien que esté detrás de mí XD en One Piece es Cattiva Ragazza (mi beta) quien me apura y anima (y me regaña si me enfermo).

*Lo que le sucedió al otro lado de la subconsciencia de Sakura fue la muerte de la conciencia, una muerte sicológica por así decirlo, ella necesitaba romperse, dejando salir el lado que nos dice que no hay nada malo en lo que hacemos. El trastorno Disocial o Trastorno Bipolar (antes conocido como: psicosis maniático-depresiva) es el cambio de personalidad espontaneo, no pudiendo controlar este estado.

Si uno se deja manipular por el cerebro pasa a estar en un estado esquizofrénico, donde escuchas voces y tienes la sensación de peligro inminente, aunque te digan que no hay nada tú pensarás que es mentira, y las personas a tu alrededor comenzaran a notar que no duermes y miras a tu alrededor con miedo. Es tu cerebro que te engaña. 


End file.
